Aftermath
by Gouki3
Summary: A new student has arrived from Australia, and the mirrorworld is bleeding into the real world...
1. Surprise

Chapter 1 - Surprise!  
  
Josie and the other four sat in English class, bored out of their minds. The sun shone brightly outside with little breeze for the first time in a while it was near perfect weather. So of course they had to be stuck in one of the most boring classes they took.  
  
"I'm going to die if this goes on any longer!" Lucas complained. "I have so many better things to do."  
  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't stop complaining, Lucas," Josie muttered angrily. "We've only got—" she counted up the time on the clock. —"Oh god, we've still got an seventy-five-ish minutes. This makes no sense! How could time drag on so slow?"  
  
Marshall stared ahead, ignoring Josie and Lucas, like a zombie. He was barely even blinking. Vaughn slept silently on the desk next to Marshall and Corrine was busy writing something down in her notebook.  
  
Suddenly, the teacher stopped talking and opened the door. "We have a new student. He's joining us from... where was it again?"  
  
A well-muscled boy of medium height stepped in the room, pushing up his glasses. He brushed some of his unkempt blonde hair from his eyes. "I'm from Australia."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell us about you life there and why you've decided to join us at Blake Holsey High." She glared at some of the students. "Maybe you can keep them awake."  
  
"Sure, why not." He glanced around. "Uh, hey, I'm from Australia. My names John Angus. My parents and I moved here after they received a promotion with their jobs. But they wanted me in boarding school due to their large amounts of travelling. So here I am."  
  
"Ooh, I have a question!" Josie called out, trying to place the boy in her mind. He seemed so familiar to her... The best way to find out would be to play innocent, she guessed.  
  
"Go on," he replied smiling at her.  
  
"What do you like to do? Do you have any interests?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I like sport of various kinds. Soccer, AFL—I mean, Australian Rules football—tennis, surfing, mucho sport interest. And then we have the geeky side of my. The one that does well in school, loves sci-fi, writing, drawing, computers and has an IQ of one-seventy." He flashed a smile at Josie. "That answer your question?"  
  
She blushed slightly. "Yeah."  
  
"Any others?"  
  
Lucas raised his hand. "Wars or Trek?"  
  
Most of the class groaned at the question, but he ignored them and waited eagerly for the answer.  
  
"Wars. Definitely. Trek is so of the not good," he replied.  
  
Lucas dropped back in his seat deflated. Marshall sarcastically comforted Lucas about John's answer. "Shut up Marshall."  
  
"Are there any other questions?" He asked, anxious to get out of the spotlight. "No? Good."  
  
He picked his bag up and slipped into the seat next to Marshall. He waited until the teacher resumed her lesson before he began to talk to Marshall. "Hey, you are?"  
  
"Marshall Wheeler. Do you want to know what we're doing?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not really. You all looked bored out of your minds when I came in, and after hearing how smart some of you are that seems really hard to do."  
  
"Thanks. I hope. I think. You come from Australia didn't you say?"  
  
"Yeah, Melbourne. It's what should be the capital city," he replied. "I liked it there. I didn't want to leave. But now I have. And I'm not sure how much I'll like it."  
  
"Have you ever been in a school like this before?"  
  
"Boarding school? No. Never."  
  
"Well that's one of the many things I meant by 'like this.'" Marshall muttered, debating silently whether to tell him or not.  
  
"Sounds like this school has some secrets," John noted innocently. "What do you do for fun around here?"  
  
"There are some sports you could take up, but Vaughn would probably be better to talk about that to. I'm not of the sporting persuasion," he said pointing to Vaughn who was dozing off again.  
  
"What persuasion are you of then?" He asked Marshall smiling.  
  
Marshall almost choked on his breath and continued on swiftly. "There is a science club you could join, I guess."  
  
"Science club? Sounds... how do I say this nicely? Boring? Sorry, I tried something like that in Australia. It didn't work out well. Neither did the drama club, or taking up an instrument, or trying the after school sports, or the—I'll stop now." He said cutting himself off and blushing.  
  
"You've tried a lot."  
  
"What can I say, I like to try new things," he whispered. "Don't worry, I might show up at the Science Club. You never know."  
  
John intrigued Marshall. His comments and flippant attitude coupled with the fact he was not ashamed of his abilities. John leaned back in his chair, stifling a yawn, while Marshall tried to look forward. He couldn't help looking back at him.  
  
The rest of the class dragged on—though not as slow as it had—before the bell rang loudly signaling freedom at last until the next class. The five walked around for a while before finding somewhere to relax and unwind.  
  
"Marshall, what's John like? I saw you talking to him," Josie asked.  
  
Vaughn glared at Josie. "You really seem interested in this guy."  
  
"Jealous, much?" She teased.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" He exploded louder than he thought he would. He continued, "I am your friend. I'm meant to look out for you."  
  
His anger started to rise when he saw John standing over them smiling.  
  
"Hey, can I join in?" He asked politely.  
  
Vaughn went to say something, until Josie elbowed him painfully in the ribs and snarled in his ear, "don't event think about it." Vaughn gasped for air but motioned for John to take a seat.  
  
"Was I the topic of conversation? 'Cause that'll just feed my ego. I have no problem with that, but others might," he said positioning himself between Josie and Marshall.  
  
Lucas and Vaughn exchanged annoyed glances.  
  
"Marshall tells me this science club thing is interesting. Is it?" He asked bluntly, taking a bite from his apple.  
  
"Yeah," Corrine replied. "But it's really not for you unless you're dedicated. Things can get pretty hairy in there."  
  
"Actually, we haven't had any problems with too much hair on anyone yet. The closest would be that wooly mammoth in the pool," he added something off everyone's glances. "I'll shutup now."  
  
"Don't ask," Josie whispered into his ear. "He'll try and get you involved in his conspiracy theories about alien abduction and all that bull. It's easier to just—"  
  
"I can still hear you Josie," Lucas said looking through his book. "You're pretty damn loud. Must be because of your crush on John!"  
  
Josie turned red and laughed nervously. "What crush?" She asked, poorly concealing it. "I've only known him for an hour I can't have a crush on him..."  
  
"Oh, sure, so why were you staring at him for the entire class?" Lucas asked, looking innocent.  
  
Vaughn interrupted before Josie could do anything to Lucas. "Kill him later Josie. It'll be fun, and we could do it together. But right now I have to go."  
  
This piqued John's interest. "What for?"  
  
"What don't you like?" Vaughn asked shortly.  
  
"What is it for?"  
  
"What an activity you don't like?"  
  
This argument continued on for about five more minutes, with Vaughn and John becoming increasingly angry with each other. Corrine muttered something to Josie before they'd finished and the two left for drama. Lucas was enjoying the fight though; hoping it would turn into something more than words. Maybe a fistfight—or a wrestling match. That could sell for a bit of money.  
  
Marshall grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Don't agitate them anymore." He whispered, pulling Lucas to his feet and pushing him away.  
  
"Close much?" Lucas muttered as he was dragged away.  
  
"I can get closer," Marshall countered.  
  
Lucas sighed in disappointment and they left for class.   
  
Josie and Corrine sat talking in the drama classroom. They'd come to class early just to get away from Vaughn and John's argument. Corrine was grilling Josie about her constant staring at John. Did anyone not notice it?  
  
The bell rang. No sign of Lucas or Vaughn. Or Marshall. Only John. That creeped Corrine out. He was new and he didn't know his way around. How did he get to the drama room with no guidance? Josie shrugged off her wiggins. He must have just asked for help.  
  
"Hey, girls," he said flashing his smile. "And what are we doing in this class?"  
  
"It's drama. What do you think we do?" Josie countered.  
  
"I'm going out on a limb and saying acting," he sat down next to Josie. "What sort of acting though? Theatre? Realism? Television style? Or are we doing something like screenplay writing. The technical side of it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Corrine, do you know?"  
  
"I think we're going over those scripts from last time," Corrine replied pulling out a script sample book. "Here, you can look through mine."  
  
He took it from Corrine. "Thanks. I hope you don't mind me slotting myself into your group like this."  
  
"I don't mind you slotting yourself in," Josie told him, before blushing immensely. She slapped herself on the forehead and waited for someone else to speak. Who is this guy—I mean, really? Where have I seen him before?  
  
"Where's Marshall?" Corrine asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "And the rest of the class? And the teacher?"  
  
"Good question," Josie murmured. "I was hoping for a normal lesson for once."  
  
"Should we—"Marshall Lucas and the rest of the class walking through the door cut off Corrine. "Where were you?"  
  
Marshall looked different. He wasn't smiling. He was brooding. And he was wearing eyeliner. Corrine didn't say anything. She was too shocked to. Lucas walked through next. And Vaughn. All of them the mirror versions. Everyone was. She spun around to face Josie—thankfully, she was still normal. She had at least one ally.  
  
John cocked his head to the side. "When did Marshall put on some eyeliner and get all bad and moody? And Lucas grow his hair like that and stop wearing his glasses? Also, what's with the stoner 'tude—I just want to apologize for the use of the word ''tude'. And Vaughn become Clark Kent- ish?" He stopped. "Or is this some kind of drama production thing?"  
  
"At least Lucas isn't insane in this guise," Corrine said to herself.  
  
"What? What do you mean, 'in this guise?'" Josie asked. "Besides he looks fairly insane to me."  
  
"He's not paranoid insane though. They're from an alternate reality. Everyone was the opposite of what they were here," Corrine paused for a moment. "I wonder is Marshall still remembers..." She trailed off embarrassed to finish what she was saying.  
  
Marshall apparently did remember as he sat close to Corrine and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It's been a while. Nice to see you're back. Is it because of me?" He said to her slowly, caring more about if she was there for him rather than why she was actually there.  
  
"What? Back?" Josie repeated. "Corrine, what's happening?"  
  
Corrine ignored her, and started talking to Marshall. He was the complete opposite of normal Marshall, and she was more attracted to him than ever. And he wanted her. Normal Marshall apparently didn't. Maybe if she had have stayed in the mirror world...  
  
"This is not good, John. We need to leave," she told him, wanting to add on, and you need to tell me who you are and where I know you from.  
  
"Right," he agreed. "Let's go."  
  
The teacher was busy answering questions from the students, while Marshall and Corrine continued talking. Vaughn sat alone reading, and Lucas sat alone. Sucking on a lollipop. Possibly asleep.  
  
"Even when he's from another reality he's still weird," she said in slight disbelief when she spotted Lucas. "He is kind of cute when he's not Lucas- like though. I wonder what he..."  
  
"Is Lucas trying to meditate?" John asked. "Or is he sleeping?"  
  
Josie swiftly pushed him out of the room. "I don't want to know. Let's go."  
  
"What about Corrine?"  
  
"I'll get her later."  
  
Josie pushed John inside her room and locked the door behind her. John sat down on her bed, trying to process what had just happened. It was a lot to take in when it was his first day. At a new school. At a boarding school. After only half a day.  
  
"What's going on Josie?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, John," she replied taking a seat next to him. "We probably should have grabbed Corrine. She could have explained it to us."  
  
Without warning John put his hand on Josie's shoulder and leaned in. Rather than kiss he asked her, "do you remember me yet?"  
  
"Ah-ha!" She cried.  
  
He cocked his head to the side wordlessly.  
  
"I just mean, Ah-ha! I knew it! I know you!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Well done. You have a memory. Where do you know me from?"  
  
She went quiet. "I don't know that."  
  
"Exactly." John took his hand from her shoulder and placed it on the bed. "I don't expect you to remember me. We only went to the same school for a year or so. Year seven I think. Then I had to move back to Australia. Then Victor Pearson contacted my parents last month. Offered them a job."  
  
Josie had to stop herself from laughing. It would have been an ironic laugh though. "Victor Pearson? Why am I not surprised he's involved with this?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter how surprised you are, Josie," A voice said from the bathroom. An eerily familiar voice. "Because nothing will top the surprise you're about to get."  
  
The bathroom door opened, and a female figure stepped out of the darkness.  
  
Josie's eyes went wide with shock. John just stared at the ground, unable to do anything. 


	2. Repercussions

Chapter 2 - Repercussions!  
  
Corrine and Marshall continued to talk. Most of the time the conversations ended up about Marshall and how good he was, and what an opportunity it was for her to come back to him. A few of them went a more casual way, but only if Corrine really fought for it.  
  
"Have you seen Josie?" She asked, noticing her best friend gone.  
  
"No, I haven't. They're probably off pumping each other... for information, I mean," Marshall said in reply. "How would you like to do something. With me. I could think of a few fun things," he asked her, moving his hand though her hair.  
  
Corrine cleared her throat. "Sure, why not. Let's go. Where do I meet you?"  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Now."  
  
"But what about class?" She asked surprised.  
  
"I know it will be hard, but they'll get on without me," he told her in reply.  
  
Corrine allowed herself to be pulled along by him, and they left the drama room. "What did you have in mind?" She asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
He shrugged. "Not sure. We could go to the movies. It's dark in there."  
  
"Okay," she said quietly. "Uh, let's go to the movies. What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Vaughn, Lucas and Marshall were walking around the school. Vaughn had something important to do, as he was wearing his serious face. Lucas and Marshall trailed behind Vaughn arguing about something. They didn't have their hearts in it the way Vaughn did. Of course, that could have been because Vaughn hadn't actually told them anything about what they were doing.  
  
"Vaughn, this is stupid, we have class," Lucas complained. "And it's kind of hard to help you if you don't tell us anything!"  
  
Vaughn ignored him.  
  
"Alright fine, I'm going to class. I'll see you later," Lucas said and walked off.  
  
Vaughn turned to look at Marshall. "Aren't you going to follow him?"  
  
"No. Why would I? It's not like we're dating or anything, I don't do what he does," Marshall said. "Let's continue on... After you tell me what we're doing."  
  
Vaughn sighed. "I want to know more about this John guy. He seems too weird—to perfect. I don't like that."  
  
"This is about you being Jealous?" Marshall asked.  
  
"Shutup and help me," he snapped avoiding the question. "We're going to go into Durst's office and look at his permanent record."  
  
"That's really not very smart. If you get caught..."  
  
"We," he stated. "If we get caught. There'll be trouble all around. I know. We just won't get caught!"  
  
"You aren't filling me with confidence," Marshall muttered. "Hey do you have any chocolate sauce left?"  
  
Vaughn stopped suddenly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly, unsure if that was what he should have said. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I need some for an... uh, experiment." Marshall looked away quickly and saw Corrine walking away with a guy. "Hey! Corrine!" He called out.  
  
Corrine and Mirror-Marshall started to walk towards Marshall and Vaughn.  
  
"Why don't you introduce me to your—Holy God! You're me!" Marshall cried in disbelief. "What's going on? Did we clone me?"  
  
"This isn't why you want the—" Vaughn was cut off by Marshall clamping his hand of Vaughn's mouth.  
  
"Oh, Marshall, this is Mirror-Marshall. I don't think this could be any more awkward," she told him smiling. "He came from the mirror world. Have you seen Josie around here? I'm going to the movies with Marshall. I just wanted to tell her."  
  
"Are you Corrine or the mirror one?" Vaughn asked pulling Marshall's hand away from his mouth. "This is confusing. Very confusing. When did you go through a mirror and meet all these people?"  
  
"About a week and a half ago," she replied.  
  
Mirror-Marshall was busy looking Marshall up and down. "I'm so puny in this place. I really don't like this. Also, why haven't you moved in Corrine yet?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Marshall asked surprised.  
  
"Look at her. She obviously likes us—me. I'm the sexy one. You're puny and small. You should have moved in."  
  
Marshall raised his eyebrow. "Moved in? Puny and small? What are you talking about? I don't—"  
  
Corrine, Vaughn and Mirror-Marshall just stared at him.  
  
"You don't what?" Corrine asked softly.  
  
"I don't... I, uh, don't..."  
  
Marshall didn't need to worry about finishing. Lucas ran up to them breathlessly.  
  
"Marshall, Marshall... Two Marshall's? Well that might explain the two me's. And the pink Josie I saw," He said trying to process what he was seeing.  
  
"Pink Josie?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. I didn't see John though," Lucas told them.  
  
This fact pleased Vaughn. "Yes! I knew he had something to do with this!"  
  
"We don't even know what this is," Marshall muttered dryly.  
  
Mirror-Marshall yawned as he played with the chain around his neck. "This is fascinating, really it is. But me and Corrine have to go the movies."  
  
Corrine nodded in agreement. "Sorry guys. I've got to go. If you see Josie tell her where I am."  
  
"Is Corrine skipping class?" Vaughn asked in disbelief. "This is getting stranger and stranger."  
  
"I'm still only getting the two me's thing," Marshall said as he watched Corrine and Mirror-Marshall walk away. He was kicking himself for not telling her how he felt. She seemed happy enough with the Mirror Marshall—at least he was interested in... well, her didn't seem interested in much except himself. But Corrine was interested in him.  
  
"Right with you there, Marshall," Lucas muttered.  
  
Josie hadn't moved one inch. Her eyes looked as if they would explode if they grew any bigger. John was shaking his head and muttering 'it's impossible' to himself constantly. The figure remained in the bathroom doorway, grinning.  
  
"But... but... but you're gone—were gone—should be gone. What's happening? My brain hurts," Josie said trying to get her head around what was happening.  
  
John jumped to his feet. "This is stupid!"  
  
"How so? I mean, I remember you." She said softly. "You had a broken arm. You couldn't play sport. We started talking. I got a crush on you. Then you disappeared."  
  
"But you're Josie!" He yelled at her, surprised at how much she knew and at the vehemence in his tone.  
  
She moved from the bathroom door. "Actually, I'm Josie-two. A clone."  
  
"This is getting seriously screwy and I don't think I can handle this..." John muttered. "First alternate realities and now clones?"  
  
"Remind me to fill you in sometime," Josie muttered staring at the clone. "Why are you back, I thought we got rid of you?" Josie demanded, venom drowning her words.  
  
"My superiors requested I check on Peardyne's progress, for official business," Josie2 replied casually, dusting her outfit lightly with her hand. "I mean the mistress-of-pain get up doesn't really say casual visit does it?"  
  
"I hadn't really noticed," John said a small smiling growing on his face. "But that's beside the point entirely."  
  
Josie resisted the urge to hit John. "Superiors? Official business? You've moved up in the world haven't you?"  
  
"I have and—"  
  
"The Janitor!" Josie cried as if something had just shocked her. "Him! He! The Janitor! It's him isn't it? Your superior, I mean. It certainly explains a lot."  
  
John sat down on the bed taking all this in.  
  
"Possibly. You think I'm going to just give away all my secrets. How would that be fun?" Josie2 answered her smugly. "But you and your mind will come in very handy, Josie. Keep that in... well, mind."  
  
Playing the events over and over in his mind, John finally had something important to say. "I think I should sit down."  
  
"You are," Josie told him bluntly.  
  
"Oh. Okay then, I need to stand up," he replied monotone.  
  
Josie2 yawned. "This is fascinating. Really. But I have to go."  
  
"Of course, your official business," Josie teased. "Bye then." She muttered as she waved Josie2 out of her room.  
  
She turned away from Josie and gave a mock salute to John. "Be careful. Things are about to heat up. Hopefully not literally."  
  
"She looks really good in that leather," John muttered, slightly less monotone than before. "She looks kind of like Vamp-Willow."  
  
Josie2 walked out of the room slowly, humming a dreary tune to herself as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Josie gritted her teeth and punched him in the back. Hard. :She' is standing right behind you! I can't believe you would just say something like that about me! About her! About us! Oh, god, what's happening?"  
  
"I was just saying, Josie. It suits you," he caught the rage burning in her eyes and continued quickly. "Not a bad skanky way or anything. In a cultured, sophisticated way."  
  
Josie's eye twitched from the anger. "Let's go before I kill you. We need to find the others."  
  
Josie and John found the other three fairly quickly. Something they didn't expect was that Mirror-Vaughn, Mirror-Lucas and Mirror-Josie had seen Marshall walking around and followed him thinking he was Mirror-Marshall.  
  
"Don't you people stay in class at all? I'm the rebellious one who skips classes and breaks curfew!" Josie cried when the eight of them found each other. "And why are the Mirror-people with you?"  
  
"They saw Marshall and followed him," Vaughn told her softly. He was taking notice of how close she was standing to John and not liking it one bit. "Does anyone else have the suspicion that it's all going to fast?"  
  
"She did say it was going to heat up, Josie," John reminded her.  
  
"Corrine told us that you liked Vaughn, is it true?" Mirror-Josie asked Josie giggling.  
  
"Please. Shutup. Now," Josie warned her. "I can't believe I'm like that through the looking glass, so to speak. It's depressing."  
  
"I don't know. This whole Mirror-Us thing is kind of cool," Lucas said looking everyone up and down. Mirror-Lucas leaned in closely to say something. "Whoa! Come on, personal space please!"  
  
He pushed Mirror-Lucas away and stepped over next to Josie.  
  
"I guess it's less cool than I thought," he muttered.  
  
Mirror-Vaughn looked doubtfully at Josie. "I think we should all calm down," he said quietly, blushing slightly and putting his book down. "Why don't we just approach it rationally and then we can figure out the best solution to the problem as hand."  
  
"That's the thing, we don't know the problem!" Vaughn said to him gesturing to the other Mirror-people. "Just go back to your book."  
  
"That was kind of harsh, Vaughn. Just because you're well muscled and nice to look at doesn't mean you can tell people off!" Mirror-Josie snapped.  
  
"This whole thing is depressing on a level I hardly knew existed," Marshall muttered to himself. "I should have just told her how I felt. Made her see that I don't feel for her the same way she feels for me. Maybe then she wouldn't have to be with Mirror-me. If only I—" Marshall looked up and saw everyone staring at him.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell her, Marshall?" Josie asked.  
  
"Tell who what?" He tried to play innocent. He failed miserably.  
  
"Corrine that you don't like her more than a friend," Josie replied knowingly. "We all heard you talking not even five minutes ago, you didn't really leave much to the imagination."  
  
"It's kind of obvious that she like's you," Lucas added in. "And it's equally obvious you just want to be friends."  
  
"Are done analyzing my love life yet?" Marshall asked irritated. "We should be figuring out how to send the Mirror-people back to the mirror."  
  
"Fixing this won't be like dusting crops, farm boy," John muttered. "That Josie-two clone thing was pretty adamant about how hard this would be."  
  
"Josie-two's back? Why didn't you tell us?" Lucas asked.  
  
Josie slipped into defensive mode. "It just slipped my mind. Besides I bet there's things you haven't told me."  
  
"Yes. And those would be secrets. That's the point of a secret," Lucas countered her argument. "This isn't a secret it's a complication!"  
  
Josie spun around to face Vaughn. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"Know about what?" He asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.  
  
"That Peardyne is involved. That your father is doing something that involves me, my clone and the wormhole?" She accused him.  
  
"No. I didn't. Incase you hadn't noticed, my dad and I don't on very well. Ever. Why would he tell me something like this?"  
  
She admitted defeat. "Fine. But if I find out you do know something, I swear I'll kill you. And I'm not joking. Playtime has ended. This is serious."  
  
John placed his arm on her shoulder. "So how do we go about this? You've all done this mind of thing before I haven't. I'm the new guy. Fill me in."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you everything. Here goes..." She started.  
  
John and the Mirror-people listened intently hanging on every word as she explained the secrets of Blake Holsey High to him. He was impressed that they had all been through much. The Mirror-people were less than impressed and more freaked out. Except for Mirror-Lucas. He didn't pay much attention at all. He kept giving Lucas and Marshall knowing looks, and smiling at them.  
  
"And that lead's us to right now," she finished what she was staying. "How do you enjoy your time here so far?"  
  
"In a word; disturbed," John admitted this wasn't what he had in mind for school. "Impressive story though. Sold the movie rights yet?"  
  
"It all happened, What you've seen in the past few hours should make that obvious," Josie snapped at him.  
  
He nodded. "I know. I just thought we needed some humor."  
  
"Maybe later," she said gently. "Anyone got any ideas on how we stop this?"  
  
Josie2 stood in the basement, alone, waiting for the janitor. Finally he appeared. She greeted him with a polite smile. He acknowledged it with a nod.  
  
"You have your orders?" He asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I have some orders, not sure if they're the ones you're talking about, but I have some."  
  
"Good. Here is your access card for Peardyne. Stay out of anyone's way. If you get caught you know what to do."  
  
She nodded somberly. "Of course. No evidence." Josie took the card and paper from the janitor's hand. "Wish me luck."  
  
"You don't need luck. You need skill," he said as he turned and left. 


	3. Regret

Chapter 3 - Regret  
  
Hours had passed since the group had split off to work on the problems that seemed to be appearing at an alarming rate. Lucas sat at his laptop trying to find out something on alternate realities 'bleeding' into one another.  
  
"This is fruitless," Lucas muttered to Marshall.  
  
"No fruit for us," Marshall quipped slamming the book closed and yawning. "The best thing about this is everyone's to confused to care about us not showing up for class."  
  
Lucas turned away from the laptop. "This can only get worse."  
  
"That's something that has been thrown around to much today."  
  
"Do you want me to say something else? Like about Corrine and you maybe?" Lucas asked grinning.  
  
"Do you want me to give you a sucking chest wound?" Marshall countered  
  
"Not a chest wound..." Lucas murmured. "You can't hurt me anyway! I've got dirt on you!"  
  
The various amounts of dirt Lucas had on Marshall ticked through his mind. And Lucas was behind a lot of them. Of course, Marshall had some dirt on Lucas. No where near as much as was on him mostly because of Lucas's inability to... keep his thoughts to thoughts to himself.  
  
"Good point." He rubbed his eyes and blinked hard to focus his eyes again. "I'm getting some sleep. Where not any further than what we were at the start so why keep trying?"  
  
"I guess," Lucas conceded.  
  
Lucas and Marshall turned in for the night, the darkness surrounding them when the lights were switched off. It felt different knowing they could be dead in the morning—one of the unpleasant side effects of bleeding realities. At least they'd found a room for the Mirror-people—John's room. Vaughn and John would stay with Josie and Corrine. Vaughn didn't really want to go home with his dad doing something... terrible, they all assumed.  
  
A voice whispered 'wake up' into Lucas's ear softly. He opened his eyes slightly, and glanced at the clock. One A.M. He'd kill Marshall if this was some kind of joke. He shivered slightly when a cold breeze blew across his body.  
  
He realized his duna was on the floor, and he was laying there in only boxers and a shirt. He also realized that someone was sitting on top of him. It was obviously female. She brushed her hand across his face and leaned in closely.  
  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss... Kissing you one more time..." She sang to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Lucas asked, trying to place the voice.  
  
"Before you walk out that door... Wishing behind these lips, oh baby, please stay..."  
  
Lucas went to ask her again, until she cut him off by covering his mouth with her own. She let the fire of the kiss take over and continued to deepen it. Lucas pushed her away trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked again catching his breath. Then it clicked. "Josie- two?"  
  
"Ding. Ding. Ding. The reigning champion," she whispered sarcastically.  
  
Lucas moved to his side to turn on the lamp, but Josie2 grabbed his arm and held it away from the switch. "No thank you. I don't want anyone to know I'm here."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, not that either of them could really see. "Wouldn't it have been funny if I was Marshall?" He asked to distract her.  
  
"Not really. It would have been embarrassing," she hesitated. "Besides, Marshall doesn't want me. Unlike you. Hence the kiss-age. And if you could see what I'm wearing..."  
  
"Why did you kiss me though?" He asked, venom dripping form 'you.'  
  
"I am still Josie. I'm more the Josie you... ahem... love..." She paused, as if to stifle a laugh after saying 'love.' "Than that Mirror-Josie. And I wanted to give you some happiness before you realize that you can never have her. Ever. Break free. Move on. There are other people worth your time, people who feel the same way about you." She looked over towards Marshall. He was stirring in his sleep. Now I have to go, she thought to herself.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Lucas asked, the pain of what she said overcoming him. "I mean, you're just a clone. I mean, you haven't been here lately. I mean... I mean..."  
  
"I'm still Josie. Just more honest about it," she whispered cutting him off. "Marshall's waking up. I should go. We don't want any complications do we? Oops. Too late."  
  
Lucas didn't say anything. Josie2 moved off him and walked over to the window. She smiled at Lucas sadly, and climbed out the window, closing it softly behind her.  
  
"The doors are biting me!" Marshall yelled as he shot up in bed. "That was creepy. Hey Lucas, you awake?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Maybe," he murmured, barely audible.  
  
Marshall moved out of his bed over towards Lucas. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Why does that matter to you? You wouldn't understand!" Lucas boomed at him. "I just... I need some sleep." He added on, quiet again.  
  
A pained look crossed Marshall's face. "Sorry." Defeated he climbed back into his bed and returned to his sleep, wondering what had happened to Lucas.  
  
Corrine and Mirror-Marshall sat in the movies paying more attention to each other than the movie. They'd talked for almost the entire movie, ignoring the comments made by the people around them. Corrine was happy. The whole situation made her happy. She with Marshall.  
  
Something Josie has said to her earlier popped into her mind when she started to think about her cutting school—which Mirror-Marshall had no problems with—"Love makes you do the wacky." It was true. She was putting her own happiness in front of everything. She'd never done that before, and she liked it.  
  
Then Mirror-Marshall asked her something. "Come back with me. When we get to leave. Will you come back with me?"  
  
She didn't think. She just opened her mouth and the words tumbled out of it. "Of course."  
  
Corrine walked next to Mirror-Marshall, beaming, as they returned to the campus. She hoped Josie wouldn't mind her coming back so late. No one was trying to tell her about curfew being broken—which was surprising to Corrine—and she slipped in to the room. She knew it must be because of what was happening. Mirror-Marshall waited outside the room.  
  
"Josie, are you awake?" She called out quietly. She walked towards her friend's bed. And fell face first over John. "Gah!"  
  
John rolled over. Still asleep.  
  
"Corrine?" Josie asked. "God, you were so loud I thought you were snoring..."  
  
"Ha-ha. I'm sure to laugh any moment now," Corrine deadpanned. "What's happening?"  
  
Josie crossed her arms after rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You'd know if you didn't abandon us all to skip class and date someone who's not even from this reality!"  
  
"I just thought I could use some me time."  
  
"Except with Mirror-Marshall with it would have turned into he time," she countered. "He's fairly self-obbsessed."  
  
"Fairly? I didn't think it was possible to understate something that much. But there you go," John added in waking up. "I'm guessing sleep isn't very popular at this school."  
  
"That's great and all," Vaughn muttered angry that they had woken him up. "Could we just continue this tomorrow morning?"  
  
"It is tomorrow," Corrine told him.  
  
"Yeah, the rebel broke curfew by two-and-a-half hours," Josie said sarcastically.  
  
Vaughn groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Sleep is good."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Vaughn," Josie said not really listening or caring about what he said.  
  
Looking suitably bad-and-moody, Mirror-Marshall leaned against the wall outside Josie's room, talking on a mobile phone. He looked back towards the door every now and then to make sure no one was coming. He didn't want and problems.  
  
"You're sure... I guess that fills me with confidence of sorts... As long as I can convince her?... That will be no problem... Marshall doesn't seem to want to go any further with her... I do... Yes, I know that... But she also want's to go further with me... Alright... Good... Someone's coming... I've got to go..." He ended the call and slipped the phone into his back pocket.  
  
John and Vaughn walked out of them room. Tired, yawning and angry. They walked past Mirror-Marshall, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him down the hall to where the other Mirror-people are.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" He asked in a bored tone.  
  
"To your friends," they replied in unison.  
  
When they reached John's room, John opened the door and Vaughn pushed in Mirror-Marshall. Vaughn slammed the door shut and let John re-rig the lock from the outside.  
  
"Nice job," Vaughn said begrudgingly. "We will have to talk to them soon."  
  
John shrugged. "Does that really matter?"  
  
"You didn't notice that none of us liked our Mirror-versions?" Vaughn asked. "You must be dumber than me."  
  
John raised his eyebrow at Vaughn. "You're kidding right? You're one of a kind when it comes to that."  
  
Vaughn shook his head and muttered something under his breath as they returned to Josie and Corrine's room.  
  
Morning came, and the Mirror-people found themselves being invited to breakfast by Josie2—someone they naturally assumed was the real Josie—they walked off towards the cafeteria. Except Mirror-Marshall, who was grabbed by Josie2 and pulled away from the others.  
  
"I need you to keep Corrine away, understand? Lucas should be able to distract John and Vaughn long enough and I can work on them further tonight," she warned him through gritted teeth. "I need to talk to Josie. This isn't a manipulation thing, this is important. Stupidly so."  
  
Mirror-Marshall glanced around. He was bored, and Josie2 knew it. He knew better than to anger her. "Don't worry, I can do it. As long as I get what I wanted."  
  
Josie2 laughed. "Of course. Now go."  
  
He nodded, and walked away from her slowly, towards the cafeteria.  
  
Josie was getting dressed in the bathroom when John, Vaughn and Corrine left for breakfast. She slipped into her uniform. Best to put in at least one appearance during the confusion, it would give them a chance to meet up without with out problems from Principal Durst. Assuming her Mirror-version hadn't done something to her.  
  
"Hey, there, friend," Josie2 said happily as she walked into the room.  
  
"What do you want? An ass kicking? 'Cause I really, really think I could do that and enjoy," Josie said back to her clone as she fixed up her hair. "You still look like a skank I see. If you wanted people to think you were me why—"  
  
"This isn't about my clothes. This about you—my—our future," Josie2 interrupted her, suddenly serious. "And I think you should sit down before I tell you."  
  
Josie snorted a laugh. "Right... Okay, what makes you think I'll believe you? Do I have a sign on my head that says gullible?"  
  
"No. I don't expect you to believe me. Or trust me. I'm just an insane clone trying to make my way in this crazy world," she said sighing.  
  
"Insane? You're insane? That isn't a side effect of me is it?" Josie asked worried for her sanity.  
  
"No. According to my superiors, it's a side effect of being a clone. Our cloning technology is less than impressive," she paused for just a moment to regain he train of thought. "We won't be Gattaca-ising our lives just yet. The idea that clones degenerate faster does give some credit to the whole mankind will destroy itself theory though, doesn't it?"  
  
Josie avoided her clone's eyes purposefully. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm not. I've had a good run. You'd be surprised what I've done since I was first created. Besides, death doesn't help," Josie2 told her gently. "As gloomy as it sounds that's life. Death is just a cliché when you look at it."  
  
"I'm scared to ask what happened to you when you disappeared. Really I am," Josie told her, somewhat confused by Josie2's views of the world. "Maybe I'll ask when you've told me what you wanted to say. Damn sympathy."  
  
Josie2 took in a deep breath. Unsure of how to say what she had to say she fumbled over her words. "When it... We'll... It won't... I mean..." She stopped and gathered her thoughts. "When it comes down to it, will you be ready?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Josie asked intrigued.  
  
"Fate has been written. Ours is..." 


	4. Stunt

Chapter 4 - Stunt  
  
Surreal was a word Josie2 used to describe their fate. Josie had some choice words—they'd probably have gotten her expelled if a teacher had heard her. Josie2 laughed at her sudden mood swing. Not a spiteful laugh, but a sad, short laugh. After a few moments of uncomfortable, depressing silence, Josie2 disappeared wordlessly.  
  
Josie's mind finally began to click over everything. Would Mirror-Josie have the same fate? Josie2 suggested no, but wasn't sure. It had been three hours since she'd learned of her fate. The gnawing feeling inside her had gotten worse.  
  
She looked around the room, looking over her things and Corrine's things and at the photos she had of her and her friends. The regret overpowered her—all the things she had never got to do, all the people she never got to tell how she felt, all the... Vaughn-ness she'd never have.  
  
And then it happened. She burst into uncontrollable sobs. Tears rolled down her face. She couldn't stop herself. She sat down next to her bed, brining her knees in close to her chest.  
  
She completely lost track of time until Lucas dashed into the room a triumphant grin on his face. "Mirror-Vaughn might have just made a breakthrough!" He announced triumphantly. "I just—hey, you're crying."  
  
"No I'm not," she replied, wiping away some tears and choking back sobs. "Why would I be crying?"  
  
"Did the clone see you too?" He asked, burning slightly about what she'd told him. Now his chance to talk with her would probably disappear.  
  
"Yeah," she replied slightly less committal than she already was. "What did she say to you?"  
  
"She told me you'd never think of me as a boyfriend," he said, swallowing hard.  
  
She looked away.  
  
"So that's true?" He pushed. "You just think of me as a friend? A male friend right, and not one of the girls?"  
  
"You're not Xander-esque," she replied, the conversation interrupting her depressed mood. "But you are just a friend."  
  
"Thanks. I guess you took a class in lack of tact recently," he snapped.  
  
"Don't do this to me... Just... you wanted to know," she warned him. "And there are people out there for you, whether you want to believe it or not. They might be closer than you think."  
  
"I know that. I just I preferred it when I could think about us being together. You were my first major crush. I thought about us together and you... uh, fully clothed..." He immediately turned bright red. He looked like a jaffa with glasses. He coughed loudly before continuing. "Anyway, now comes the crushing defeat. Thank you for making my day."  
  
"I do what I can," she murmured. "If something happens to one of the group I don't want anybody to go OJ. Okay?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucas asked his anger simmering at a lower temperature.  
  
"Nothing. Just promise me," she quickly changed the subject. "What's the breakthrough?"  
  
"Mirror-Vaughn said something about the reality bleeding possibly being the after effect of rapid deterioration of the realities barriers which may be caused by trying to capture the essence of the wormhole. Trying to warp it to something it's not meant to be warped to," Lucas explained. "It's just a theory. But it would make sense. Especially if the wormhole is being affected by the after effects of interstellar and interdimensional travel."  
  
"No," she spat out bluntly. "No aliens. Not now. This serious."  
  
"Aliens are serious," Lucas whined. "Besides I can't think of anything else that would be able to warp the wormhole."  
  
Josie thought for a moment. "Ooh! Ooh! Uh, you know how there are different kinds of realities, right? Alternate realities, unstable realities—like the crazy melt-y land. Don't ask—and choice realities—"  
  
"Choice realities?" Lucas asked. "Uh, explaining please?"  
  
"You don't know of choice realities? And you're... like you are?" Josie asked, shocked. "Choice realities are the infinite number of realities that split off all the time. Every time a choice is made a new reality splits of instantly. And then when another choice is made, more will split off."  
  
"Oh. I thought choice realities would be something cool, you know, that I haven't seen before," Lucas said. "I've just never heard them called choice realities before."  
  
"I think I read it in a book. Or I came up with it just then. I'm not really sure."  
  
Lucas and Josie sat in silence for a few moments, while they thought about the realities bleeding deal. And why the clone had only come to them so far. Lucas turned to face Josie smiling.  
  
"This is nice, us sitting here, close together. Talking. Isn't it?" He asked, pushing slightly. He wasn't about to let his love for Josie be crushed just yet.  
  
"Yeah it is," she replied, clued to what he was doing slightly. "But it doesn't change a thing. It just shows we're good friends."  
  
Lucas forced a laugh. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're really transparent when you want to be," she told him. "Look, I told you Lucas. Ten-ish minutes ago. I thought you'd accepted it."  
  
"It was ten minutes ago! I haven't had that much time to accept it!" He yelled. "You just dumped it on me then changed the subject!"  
  
"Is that my fault you can't handle this? Is it? I don't think so," Josie snarled at him. "Grow up! Not everything goes the way you want! People change, people die, people grow and people don't live happily ever after! Life just isn't like that!"  
  
"Does it matter? I love you!"  
  
"I don't know if you do." Josie shook her head as she told him. "I—I—I think you should go. I mean it. We're not going to settle this with logic."  
  
Lucas turned away and nodded as slunk to the door. "I'll tell them you're working on a solution." He left the room leaving Josie alone again.  
  
She picked up a jacket and dashed out of the room. She needed to gather Mirror-Josie and Josie2 quickly. Josie2 had some explaining to do. And so did the janitor. She just hoped she could find them before it was to late.  
  
Mirror-Marshall whispered something into Corrine's ear, which made her laugh out loud and blush slightly. He gestured to the door with his head, and kissed her softly. She nodded half-heartedly. She wanted to leave.  
  
John noticed this. "Hey Mirror-Marshall, sod off. If you're just going to make constant passes at Corrine you might as well just leave."  
  
"John!" Corrine said through gritted teeth. "You're new here. But out."  
  
"Yeah... Let the girl do what she wants..."  
  
"What or who?" Vaughn muttered to Marshall who looked at him with a combination of blankness and shock. "Oh, sorry. It's you right. I keep forgetting."  
  
"It's easy to when you're boring and easy to forget when you're through the looking glass," Marshall replied.  
  
Marshall bowed mockingly to Corrine. "Sorry, Corrine. I just heard that you were smart. This really makes me doubt this."  
  
"What makes you doubt this?" She asked angrily.  
  
"This Mirror-Marshall fascination."  
  
"It's not a fascination, it's love."  
  
John snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
Mirror-Marshall stepped over to him. "This isn't a smart thing to do. I'm as strong as I look good."  
  
"Why am I not surprised you'd say that?"  
  
Mirror-Lucas leaned in between Vaughn and Marshall. "What's going on?"  
  
Marshall blinked a few times. "I think John's trying to get Mirror-me to leave."  
  
"I think I should step in," Vaughn whispered.  
  
Marshall nodded.  
  
Vaughn walked away from Marshall and Mirror-Lucas and over to Mirror- Marshall and John. They talked quietly for a moment, which Marshall couldn't hear, and then Vaughn raised his fist and slammed it into Mirror- Marshall's cheek.  
  
Mirror-Marshall stumbled back, shocked, his hand moving onto his cheek as a reaction. He didn't say anything; he just stared up at Vaughn open mouthed.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again," Vaughn warned him quietly fighting the lump forming in his throat. If the venom dripping from his words were real, it would have burned into the ground.  
  
Mirror-Vaughn stood up from his book and joined Marshall and Mirror-Lucas as an onlooker. They watched Mirror-Marshall reel on the ground before he slowly got to his feet. Mirror-Marshall grabbed Corrine's arm and signaled for her to leave. With him.  
  
"Wait! Corrine! I have to tell you something," Marshall said before they left.  
  
This got her attention.  
  
"It's just... The thing is..." Despite the fact that he wanted to get this off his chest he didn't seem to be able to.  
  
He didn't need to worry about finishing. Lucas arrived just in time to do that. "Corrine, Marshall doesn't like you in any way but platonic. That's why Mirror-Marshall likes you. Loves you. Wants to bed you. Whatever. That's simple isn't it?" Lucas spouted off bitterly. "Vaughn do you or your Mirror-self have any relationship problems you want Doctor Love to handle?"  
  
"If you're doctor love. I'm doctor death. And you're my next patient," Vaughn said still fuming over what Mirror-Marshall had said.  
  
Corrine was fighting back tears. How could he? was all she could think. No matter what she tried to do, those words kept ramming into her mind. She felt light-headed. She tried to avoid looking at anyone. Except Mirror- Marshall. He understood her feelings. If she returned with him, it would make him happy. It would make her happy.  
  
"I don't... I can't... How dare you?" She asked her eyes glaring burning daggers at Lucas.  
  
"Life isn't a fairy tale. You don't live happily ever after. Grow up," Lucas parroted what Josie told him at Corrine. "Oh, Vaughn, by the way, I've dropped out of the race. Now it's just you and—I guess—John."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Mirror-Lucas asked.  
  
"Such a good question," Lucas replied sourly at his double.  
  
Mirror-Marshall held Corrine close to comfort her, a twisted grin on his face, as he pulled out his mobile phone, letting Josie2 listen in to everything. She was pleased with what he'd been able to start. And even more pleased with what she would be able to finish. So, she ended the call.  
  
John stared at Vaughn and Mirror-Marshall. He was scared to ask. Being punched didn't seem like fun at all. Especially not by Vaughn. Corrine blinked hard, and then let the tears flow, as she dragged Mirror-Marshall away with her.  
  
"What did he say to you?" John asked quietly.  
  
"He insulted my family," Vaughn replied shortly.  
  
"Your family?" John asked. "Was it your—"  
  
Vaughn cut him off by nodding. "Yeah. I'll kill him if he does it again. No offense Marshall."  
  
"None taken. Mirror-me's a prick," he said.  
  
"When did your lives start to suck?" Mirror-Vaughn asked. Not a joke. A serious question. "It seemed so easy in our reality."  
  
Suddenly, before anyone could give Mirror-Vaughn an answer, John had a question to ask. "Where's Mirror-Josie?"  
  
"Uh..." That was the most coherent answer given. By Vaughn.  
  
Mirror-Josie sat on a chair in the basement. She had a smile plastered onto her face, but sweat lined her forehead, and her eyes were wide and scared. This was a change of pace to attending an art school. Quite the couple of days she's been through.  
  
Josie2 handed her a glass of water. "Don't be scared. I just needed to talk to you before Josie did."  
  
"And so you attacked me?"  
  
"I didn't attack you. I persuaded you to follow me by threatening to break you're arm," Josie2 corrected her. "There's a difference."  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Mirror-Josie asked. "Is it about Vaughn? Because I really... don't think I like him. That's the other Josie. Or, ooh! You're not going to clone me are you?"  
  
"Oh god no!" Josie2 cried. "We don't want anymore of you!"  
  
Pain etched itself onto Mirror-Josie's face.  
  
"I mean, we don't need anymore of you, uh, us. Three Josie's are plenty!" Josie2 quickly backtracked before turning serious. "Anyway, I've told Josie our fate. I don't know your fate. But it could be the same as ours. Which means you need to be bought up to speed. Do you really want to know?"  
  
"I guess. If you do me a favor."  
  
Josie2 shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Mirror-Josie made a squeal-type noise of joy. Similar to 'Wai!'. "Great. We can discuss you're outfit—the leather thing? Uh... cheap and nasty. Seriously. And—"  
  
"After I talk," Josie2 cut her off quickly, regretting that she'd said yes. "If you tell anyone, bad things will happen. You will be hurt. Badly. Understand?"  
  
She nodded, and Josie2 took in a deep breath. 


	5. Seeing Red

Chapter 5 - Seeing Red  
  
Mirror-Josie listened fairly intently to what Josie2 had to say. A couple of time she just zoned out and stopped listening. A loud crash from a metal pole hitting the wall got her attention back again.  
  
"Pay attention, Mirror-Josie. Please," Josie2 pleaded eventually sick of the constant banging of the pole. "You need to focus."  
  
"Don't bring her in to this," Josie said as she entered the room. "Look how scared she is."  
  
"What? Oh, no I'm fine," Mirror-Josie said happily. She brushed some hair out of her eyes. "It's not to bad. What I can gather is... it's pretty strange." She looked at Josie and then to Josie2. "I can't believe that it will happen to you. And that it might happen to me."  
  
Josie2 nodded. "Yeah, are you prepared to do it?" A smirk grew on her face. "It will mean some illegal dealings. But—what am I saying? You have no choice. It's fate."  
  
"Illegal dealings?" Josie repeated. "Why didn't you tell me this? You didn't tell me this! I don't want a criminal record. More so."  
  
Josie2 shrugged slightly and reached into a bag, pulling out an envelope. "Isn't this strange? Clandestine meetings, exchanging parcels... All we need is rain, and moody music."  
  
Josie snatched the envelope from her clone and opened it. "What is this?" She asked pulling out an ID swipe card a letter and a disk.  
  
"A contract. Read the letter and look through the disk. The swipe card is for access," Josie2 told her. "I guess you'll find out eventually. But I'm going to keep you in the dark for now."  
  
Josie looked at it closely. "What do you think it is?" She asked Mirror- Josie.  
  
Mirror-Josie peered over and looked at it closely. She furrowed her brow as she thought. "I think it's an access card to this Pearadyne labs little Miss Gattaca keeps on talking about," Mirror-Josie said looking at the clone.  
  
"Ooh, you've got pop culture references and a sharp tongue when you want it," Josie raised an eyebrow. "All my pre-conceptions of you are changed and broken. I don't like that."  
  
Mirror-Josie laughed. "Oh no, don't worry, I'm just bored and angry and slightly sore. It won't last." She looked Josie directly in the eye. "Do you really like Vaughn? I mean really? I know he's well muscled and all but he's just not... you know..."  
  
"He's different to what you think. He's been through a lot—He's like angst in a can," Josie told her. "I'm not sure what Mirror-Vaughn's like, but Vaughn is not like he seems. I can't believe I'm saying this."  
  
"Neither can I. I'm really bored and as much as I'd love to be more bored, we really—"  
  
"No none of you really need to do anything," the Janitor interrupted Josie2. "I'm afraid there's been a change of plans. My superiors request that you return right now. I will follow with in two hours."  
  
Josie2 stared at the Janitor. "No, I have other things I need to do. I have plans set in motion! They need to come fruition! I want fruit! Fruit for Josie-two!"  
  
"You're becoming hysterical," he stated. "Calm down and follow me."  
  
She shook her head. Josie and Mirror-Josie watched the events slightly bemused.  
  
"The funny thing is, that place you sent me, the one with a whole heap of 'friends' it taught me one thing," she paused as she swung her leg up into the Janitor's ribs. "How to kick mucho ass."  
  
She ran passed the Janitor dodging his arms as she dashed through the door. Josie smirked politely as she walked passed with Mirror-Josie. The Janitor didn't attempt to stop them.  
  
"Do you know what's funny?" Josie asked him.  
  
"What?" He asked clutching his ribs.  
  
"You got your ass kicked by a sixteen year-old-girl!" Both her and Mirror- Josie burst in to laughter as they exited the room.  
  
The Janitor shook his head. "They're all becoming like the other. They're losing they're individuality. The first phase must be nearing completion."  
  
Vaughn sat at a table discussing the alternate realities with Mirror- Vaughn. Or at least trying to get a handle on everything. Mirror-Vaughn was starting to grate though, he was so nervous and quiet. It was distracting. So, he was thankful when someone else came to sit at the table. Less so when he saw it was John.  
  
"I just saw Josie and the Mirror-one," John said, brushing of Mirror-Vaughn who disappeared quickly. "They were fine, we don't need to worry. Not that anyone really was."  
  
"No, I guess not," Vaughn muttered.  
  
John leaned in slightly and lowered his voice. "You need to leave. Everything. The school, the life you live now, Josie. All of it."  
  
Vaughn laughed thinking it was a joke. John was serious. "And I had a surprise lobotomy when?"  
  
"I'm not joking if you don't leave there will be badness. There will be badness anyway, but this way there will be less of it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vaughn asked. "Is this some kind of plan to get Josie? Because I've seen the way you look at her."  
  
"As much as I wish it were that simple, it's not. This isn't some immature selfish plan to make Josie my girlfriend. This is something far more important," he hesitated for a second. "Besides, you are the one she wants. Ooh, ooh, ooh. And other such musical references." He muttered un-enthused.  
  
"Once more with less feeling," Vaughn said feeling slightly triumphant. "Then why do I need to leave? Wouldn't it be smarter to keep the knowledge flowing and in a tight circle?"  
  
"Not just you. Everyone. I'll be giving Lucas and Marshall the same warning," John assured him. "And Corrine wants to leave anyway. Something is going to happen. We already know that. But I know more. I know the source of the problem. I can... I can..."  
  
"How? How do you—Oh, you're parents. They didn't. There is no job for them. They're still in Australia! It's you! You're the one with a job!" Vaughn cried out, louder than he wanted to.  
  
John stared at him, before bursting into laughter. Vaughn went to draw back his comments, but John cut him off. "Let's not jump to conclusions."  
  
"I didn't jump. I took a tiny step. Conclusions were there. Bleeding obvious conclusions at that," Vaughn offered. "How did you get the job?"  
  
"You're not letting this go anytime soon, are you?" John replied defensively.  
  
Vaughn grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him in. "I'm surprisingly smart when the time comes. Compared to what I usually am anyway. I can put two and two together and get traitor."  
  
"I'm not a traitor and I didn't sell anyone out," John stated. He added—with a sardonic grin—when Vaughn let him go. "They weren't my friends to sell out."  
  
Vaughn fought the urge to flatten John immediately, and pushed him back off the chair. "What are you talking about?"  
  
John blinked a few times and shook his head. "What, I'm sorry, I zoned out. I do that sometimes, it happened last night a bit as well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just black out, I mean, I don't fall unconscious or anything, but I don't know what happens in what ever time it is that passes," John explained. "It's happened ever since I was a little kid. I was at work with my uncle—I think I was two—and... boom! Tiny snapdragon!" He clapped his hands together to emphasize the 'boom.'  
  
I don't believe you, it's too convenient. Come on! A split personality? This is... less than good. Vaughn thought to himself begrudgingly wanting to scream it out. "I guess you want a hand?"  
  
"Don't trouble yourself," he muttered picking himself off the ground. "Did I do anything embarrassing?"  
  
"No, of course not," Vaughn lied. "Let's go."  
  
John waited for Vaughn to leave first and rubbed his eyes hard. I have to... soon...  
  
Marshall stood over Lucas, reading the total of what they had to the group, which consisted of the two of them, Mirror-Lucas and Mirror-Vaughn.  
  
"...Uh, so that's all we know," Marshall told them. "Any other things to add?"  
  
Lucas half-turned to face hi best friend. "I have something to add. That shoulder, its going to give me frostbite."  
  
"So you noticed?" Marshall asked sourly.  
  
Lucas stood up and turned fully. "How could I not?"  
  
Mirror-Vaughn glanced nervously at Mirror-Lucas, who was writing down everything that was being said. "What are you doing?" He whispered.  
  
"This is gold. This would make an uber-fab play, series or movie. I'll be set up for life with this!" He replied quietly slipping a lollipop into his mouth. "I wonder how I'll get people to play their doubles at the same time?"  
  
"I think we have more important things to worry about," Mirror-Vaughn told him as the arguing heated up. "Like them."  
  
"They'll be fine," he muttered standing up and walking towards the door. "I'm going for a walk. I need to talk to some people about the acting."  
  
Mirror-Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "You're serious about this?"  
  
A nod was the reply.  
  
"Fair enough," Mirror-Vaughn said as he barely dodged a mug. "I'm going to come with you." He grabbed his books and pushed his glasses up as Mirror- Lucas put his arm around his shoulder and led him out the door asking about 'billing.'  
  
"You threw a glass!" Marshall cried. "A glass! What is wrong with you?"  
  
"It was a mug. And I didn't have anything else to throw," Lucas corrected. "And nothing is wrong with me! There's something wrong with you!"  
  
"What? Why, because you told Corrine how I felt and crushed her feelings just because Josie doesn't ever want you to be her boyfriend?" Marshall boomed. "I think that's good enough reason to be angry! And the whole mug throwing event!"  
  
"At least someone had the guts to tell her!" Lucas yelled just as harshly. "You just backed out because you're afraid you might hurt someone's feelings! Well boo-hoo! You're not perfect! It's okay to make people feel bad!"  
  
Marshall shook his head and moved closer to his friend. "That doesn't mean you can just interfere that way! Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you have rule over my life!"  
  
"Some one had to! You're doing a pretty shitty job of it!" Lucas told him.  
  
"I don't need this," Marshall muttered quietly.  
  
"Yeah you do! It's about time someone hit some reality into you!"  
  
"I don't need you! Got it! I don't need you around me or near! I don't care how close we are!" Marshall thundered sick and tired of Lucas.  
  
"What are you saying?" Lucas asked.  
  
Marshall didn't answer and nothing was said for moments afterwards. They just fumed silently in front of each other until Lucas took a few steps back and turned away, running out of the room.  
  
"I'm saying..." He couldn't finish the pop-culture reference, instead he slumped into a chair, and started writing something down sighing heavily.  
  
Vaughn arrived home and saw the door open a jar. Good. A perfect time to talk to his dad. Only, he could hear another voice. Josie! He entered slowly not about to interrupt their meeting. It would end badly enough as it was. He moved inside enough to hear them perfectly and see them slightly, then sopped and listened.  
  
"Josie Trent, how did you get in here?" Victor asked.  
  
She pulled something from her bag. "Quite easily," she replied. She saw his apprehension when his eyes focused on her protection. "Don't worry, I hate guns. Luckily, this is an M-9 Tranquilizer pistol. Which I have no problem in using."  
  
"This is a joke."  
  
"No it's not," Josie2 remained adamant. "It's very serious. I have been given specific orders to have you cease and desist what you are doing. Pearadyne labs must stop immediately."  
  
Victor shook his head.  
  
Josie2 leapt from the table and pushed the gun into his throat. "I get tired of this. Stop what you're doing, or face the consequences." She pushed it in harder. "Oh, and if I want to date your son, I will. You're personal dislike of me amounts to I don't give a damn."  
  
"You're insane aren't you? That's the only reason I can think of that you would try and give me orders," Victor countered calmly. It clicked. "Ah, you're the clone I've heard about. So, the mental deterioration had already begun?" He laughed shortly. "Impressive."  
  
She gave herself a mock fanning. "Gasp. I'm famous. That means I can kill people and no one will raise an eyebrow."  
  
Swiftly, he grabbed the clones arm and ripped it away from his throat, causing the gun to go flying and her to jerk back. She hopped back shocked.  
  
"Reconsider this, Josie," he warned her. "I don't want to hurt you. What I'm doing could change everything. Don't you want to be a part of that?"  
  
"You never tire of hearing yourself talk do you?" She asked uninterested. "You don't control anything, least of all Vaughn, so just give up while you can. The superiors want to do this peacefully."  
  
"No. Now get out of my house," he replied shortly. "I hope we can do this again sometime."  
  
She grabbed her gun and slid it back into her bag. "Bye."  
  
She slid past him and walked to the front door. She saw Vaughn out of the corner of her eye but did not react at all. She looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath and left the house. Vaughn waited until she was gone before he walked out to where his father was. 


	6. Collapse

Chapter 6 - Collapse  
  
Mirror-Josie lay on the grass smiling up at the sky. She didn't even notice Lucas run past her until a few minutes after it had happened. She sat up debating in her mind whether or not it had actually happened. John slid out from behind her and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hey," he threw off casually.  
  
"John, wasn't it?" She asked slightly embarrassed that she couldn't remember his name.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't had much contact, have we?"  
  
"No, I guess not," she replied. "Not that it matters. I guess we'll be going back soon."  
  
"You don't have to," he told her gently. There should still be a Josie left after all this is over... he though sadly.  
  
She stared at him. "I can't, I have a life in the Mirror-world. You know that."  
  
John brushed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. He pulled her arm up and pulled her in close, smiling as he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
She pulled away quickly, daggers in her eyes. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I just... I thought you'd like it. Besides, you can stay, Corrine might be going back instead of staying here, so why don't you stay?" He asked, playing Mr. Nice-and-sensitive. He brushed some hair out of her eyes.  
  
Despite her anger, she'd never been kissed like that before. It made her feel good. "I'm not the Josie that you like."  
  
"You could be," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you will be." Satisfied, he stood up and left her alone and scared.  
  
Running away was something Vaughn could do well. He'd had some practice before, but this was different—this wasn't just being angst-y and rebellious. His entire world was turning upside down. His father had offered him what he had always wanted. At cost, of course. Everything came with a price.  
  
Would he be prepared to give up Josie and his friends?  
  
Of course. That was never the dilemma—the dilemma was when?  
  
"I love you," Corrine whispered into Mirror-Marshall's ear. "You know that right?"  
  
"Sure," he replied squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry, you know, that I... Oh god!" Mirror-Marshall jumped from the bed and ran around the room looking for a bin as he vomited over the floor.  
  
Corrine's eyes went wide. She choked back a scream.  
  
"I... I... Get a bucket!" He cried clamping his hand over his mouth.  
  
She ran into the bathroom, and grabbed the bin from in there and brought it out for him. He nodded 'thank you', and brought the bucket up close to his mouth as he vomited again.  
  
"I'm going to go get some help," Corrine told him. "Will you be okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good, and please... clean that up as well," she said pointing to the vomit on the floor. "Because eeew, that is so disgusting."  
  
She turned away and tried to get her mind of the sound of his retching as she opened the door and ran into Mirror-Vaughn. She fell onto him with a loud clatter, and slapped him when her eyes focused on his hand.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured helping her up, blushing immensely.  
  
"What's wrong?" Corrine asked concerned. "Is this about Marshall? Real Marshall or Lucas? Because I want to hear nothing about them. Nothing."  
  
Mirror-Vaughn leaned back, scared slightly, and pushed up his glasses. "No, it's just... is... we need to know... is Mirror-Marshall here?"  
  
She nodded emphatically. "He's over there." She gestured to the no longer vomiting Mirror-version.  
  
"He's started?" Mirror-Vaughn asked panicking. "This isn't good."  
  
"Why not?" Corrine asked.  
  
"Because... uh, here..." he said pulling out a book and tracing some highlighted parts with his finger. "Here... the realities because they were bent and bled into each other so recklessly... I think you should... It's not pretty..."  
  
"Oh." She finished reading. "Oh."  
  
Mirror-Vaughn smiled meekly. "I know. Lucas has started as well. Mirror- Lucas I mean. I haven't seen any of the Josie's at all."  
  
"So we have to what? Get you all back or get you to physically bleed into one another like the realities?" Corrine asked. "Oh, this is not good."  
  
"I saw John before," Mirror-Vaughn said unsure of if he should pass on the information or not. "He was acting really... strange. I guess. I don't know him very much; he was very stealthy, and sardonic. Kind of evil looking."  
  
"And we hit a lower place," she said quietly. "What else has gone wrong?"  
  
Vaughn put the book away and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Marshall and Lucas aren't talking to each other. Or anyone else."  
  
Corrine groaned. "I had to ask."  
  
"Human nature to always want to know the worst."  
  
Mirror-Marshall walked into the conversation. "I can't do this."  
  
"Do what?" Corrine asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." He still held the bucket just in case, and pushed past Corrine and out of the room.  
  
Josie2 was with the Janitor. Despite her kicking him in the ribs before, and defying her orders, she still had to return to him. He was the reason she was still alive. He was the reason she lived the way she did. He was... the one to blame.  
  
And she would to just that.  
  
"The superiors they want me back don't they?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why? What's this change in plan?"  
  
"I don't know. Apparently they've found a fault in our plan," the Janitor told her. "But it's not because of us. Josie, she's going to. Something that wasn't in their scenario will happen. They don't like it."  
  
Josie2 didn't like the implications. "What is she going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why not? You're knowledge guy! Tell me! What's going to happen? Who are you? Why did you help me?" She cried.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Dammnit! Tell me!" She yelled. "I need to know! You sent me to the superiors and now you won't tell me why, or how you knew about them!"  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
"I hate you. I hate this. Why did you send me? Why did you give me a chance at another life?" She asked quieter and fighting tears.  
  
The Janitor looked away. "Because it was necessary."  
  
Lucas found his Mirror-self trying to gather people for his production based on the events, when he wasn't throwing up. He didn't like his Mirror- self. No matter what he did. So, now was a good a time as any to use him as a punching bag to sort out everything that was going on in his head.  
  
"Hey, Mirror-me, come here," he demanded drawing him over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't like you," he said bluntly. "I don't like any of you Mirror- people. And life was—as strange is—normal. Then you show up. And it all goes to hell." Lucas was close to his Mirror-self now. "Isn't that stupidly convenient."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Mirror-Lucas said quietly. "We're just here. It's not our choice."  
  
"See that's where I think you're lying," Lucas accused.  
  
Mirror-Lucas pulled back. "Lying? I don't... you're crazy."  
  
"Is that so?" Lucas wasn't sure what to think. But at least he was working out his anger.  
  
He stepped back. "Alright, alright. Fine. But if I find out that you guys are screwing us over, then watch out."  
  
"Alright, alright fine but I—" he couldn't hold it in. Mirror-Lucas vomited on Lucas's chest.  
  
Lucas closed his eyes tightly. "This just gets better and better."  
  
Vaughn was surprised to see Josie standing in the doorway when he opened the front door. Their eyes met for just a second, before he turned away and signaled for her to come in.  
  
Josie was the one to open up conversation. "Is your dad home? I need to see him."  
  
"You've been making a lot of strange meetings haven't you Josie?" Vaughn asked sarcastically. Now that he knew he was going to abandon them all for his own happiness, she seemed... different. Older, more mature, beautiful.  
  
He wanted to tell her. He wanted to scream it out I love you! But that was a dream. A hope, he couldn't do that now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, the clone then the Janitor and now my dad. A man who you hate and hates you just as much," Vaughn told her.  
  
"Were you... you were spying on me! How could you do that!" She whispered harshly. "Look, I have other things I need to do. I didn't come here to talk to you. We can argue later."  
  
Vaughn grabbed her arm. "Why not argue now?"  
  
"Do think I'm Chiana or something? That I respond nicely to the physical grabby hands sticky fingers thing?" She asked tearing her arm away. "I'm not some kind of skanky... attention seeker! I'm here for a purpose."  
  
She pushed past him.  
  
"He's in the den," Vaughn said walking behind her.  
  
Victor couldn't hide the surprise when Josie walked into the den. "Back again I see? Or are you non-science fiction?"  
  
"I'm the real deal. One-hundred-percent Josie Trent. Accept no substitutions," Josie replied a smarmy grin on her face. It suited the mood. "And we need to talk."  
  
"Are you sure you really want to get into this?" He asked.  
  
Vaughn stood behind her ready to support whoever needed the support first.  
  
"Yes. I've been told by a... well I don't want to say friend... uh, acquaintance... what you were doing. What you are doing," she explained moving her hand over some folders. "And I want in. I mean I don't like you. I think you're a real bastard when it comes down to it. But you're just human. Like us. Like me."  
  
"I'm intrigued," Victor said stroking his chin. "Vaughn, leave."  
  
"But I... I..."  
  
"Leave," Victor repeated. "You're little friend and I have things to discuss."  
  
Vaughn nodded as if to say 'fine, I understand' and left them alone to talk.  
  
"Let's begin, shall we?" He asked his bitterness showing through the thin screen of politeness. "Or are you here to debate my evilness?"  
  
"I don't think you're evil," Josie said gently. "I think you're a prick."  
  
"Charming, I can see why Vaughn likes you," Victor noted. "What can you offer me? I already have two people who can keep an eye on the school from the students view."  
  
"John and Vaughn." It was a statement not a question, and Victor knew it. "You're son is just a pawn in some sick little game of yours?"  
  
Victor changed the subject. "Did you come here to talk or make assumptions about my parenting skills?"  
  
"You'd actually have to be some kind of a decent parent to have skills," Josie replied shooting off her mouth. "Was your wife as cold as you?"  
  
For a moment, it looked like Victor would crack. Like he would let the emotion envelop him. But he managed to stave off the urge. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
"So it's true, you're playing god."  
  
"I'm merely righting a wrong," Victor turned her argument around defensively.  
  
"Vaughn knows?" This was a question.  
  
A nod.  
  
"What are you getting him to do in exchange for this gift of yours?" Josie asked bitterly. "You're not the kind of guy who would give something away for free."  
  
He changed the subject again. "When do you want to do this? More to the point, what is it you want to do?"  
  
"I want to escape," Josie told him simply. 


	7. Preparation

Chapter 7 - Preparation  
  
Lucas stepped out of the shower with new clothes, a box of matches and some burnt shreds of clothing. He glared at his Mirror-self and pushed past him.  
  
"That was my favorite shirt," Lucas told him through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sorry," Mirror-Lucas murmured weakly. "I didn't really have much say in the matter."  
  
Lucas glared at him but said nothing.  
  
"Look, buddy, this is strange for all of us, more than you guys," Mirror- Lucas told him. "This doesn't happen often at our school. This you peoples domain. I just want to get back to my life."  
  
Lucas tossed the clothes in the bin. "That's good and all, but—" He noticed Mirror-Lucas clutching at his head. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"First Ow. Second, god no! Third, Ow," Mirror-Lucas replied in a pained voice. "Get. Help. Now. It. Hurts."  
  
Lucas looked down at his Mirror-self and placed his hand on his shoulder. He went to say something, until her tore his arm back in pain. "What the hell was that?" Lucas yelled.  
  
"I don't know. But it felt like an electric shock," Mirror-Lucas commented. "Only strong. What with the pain and the burning sensation."  
  
Lucas's vision became blurry. He found it hard to stand up. "I don't fell well."  
  
"Join the club," Mirror-Lucas remarked. "Membership is free."  
  
"I'm not going to comment on that on the basis the you're an—OW! God!—idiot," Lucas told him, after the pain subsided again. "You just say stupid things—with no basis. It's... well... stupid..."  
  
"And? I don't care. Why should I?" He replied. "What I do care about is us getting over this pain."  
  
John found Corrine with Mirror-Vaughn in Corrine's room. They were discussing the new problem of the pain that was overcoming the Mirror- people. He ran his hand through his hair. As long as he didn't run into Vaughn, the man of suspicions. Maybe the blackout was too much?  
  
"Corrine, where's Mirror-Marshall. I've found something very interesting," he announced entering the room. "You will be the only one unaffected besides me."  
  
"What? Why?" She asked alarmed.  
  
"Because neither you or me have Mirror-selves here," he told her calmly.  
  
She stopped. "But if another version of me was brought here by Pearadyne then would I start to... what will affect them exactly? What's happening?"  
  
"Basically, coalescence," John replied. Still calm.  
  
"Coalescence?" She asked. "Merging... the realities are being merged. And so unless the Mirror-selves are both the Mirror-selves and the real ones will die."  
  
John nodded. "You catch on quick."  
  
"What's with the sudden bad and moody-ness?" She asked concerned. "You seem detached."  
  
"I am detached," he replied before adding, "have you seen Mirror-Josie anywhere?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Uh... the Mirror-selves... they're going to become more like the dominant personality that they need to merge with. They'll lose their identity, and cease to be. Unless the realities are blah blah blah."  
  
Mirror-Vaughn spoke up. "How long do we have?"  
  
"You're not affected?" John asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Vaughn wandered around alone, processing what had happened over the past few days and what would happen. So far he'd gotten; Mirror-versions arrived. Badness ensued. Drifting apart. Doomed relationships. Happy future.  
  
That was it.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by ramming into Marshall and knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Uh, sorry," he offered, helping Marshall to his feet.  
  
"Don't be," Marshall muttered. "What's wrong with you? You seem quell Shinji. Colour me bored."  
  
"I'm just... nothing's wrong. I just need some time alone. Where's John?"  
  
Marshall raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh. "Time alone... with John?"  
  
"Don't get smart Marshall. I need to see him. It's important," Vaughn snapped. "I... I don't trust him."  
  
"So you're back on this again? I think you need a tune," Marshall replied sarcastically. "This one's gotten old."  
  
"Hey, I never not trusted him before," Vaughn corrected. "I just disliked him!"  
  
Marshall made a hmm sound but didn't say anything.  
  
"So have you seen him?"  
  
Impatience.  
  
"No, I haven't, sorry," Marshall said before walking off. "We're all meeting in the science lab by the way."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Vaughn said out loud to no one.  
  
Mirror-Josie was going through Josie's cupboards looking for some clothes. If they were going to stay here, she needed to change. She wasn't herself anymore. She could feel it. Everything around her was changing. What John had said was coming true.  
  
You will be.  
  
He knew. Everything was going to hell. And he knew. But he wouldn't do anything about it.  
  
Josie left the Pearson residence surprisingly happy. Finally, something was going her way. She had to leave everything behind—possibly forever—and start anew. But her destiny, that greater purpose Josie2 had told her of would no longer haunt her.  
  
"I'm free," she said out loud to herself.  
  
She walked briskly to her room and found Corrine, John and Mirror-Vaughn preparing to leave. They'd decided to start working on the mirror that would create the gateway now. Then when they had a chance they would use it and send them home before any more pain was caused. Before they ceased to be.  
  
"Corrine, can I talk to alone?" Josie asked meekly. "It's important."  
  
Corrine signaled for the other two to leave. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"I'm leaving. Everything. I have to," she announced bluntly.  
  
"That's something I wasn't expecting."  
  
"I'm serious. I wish there was some other way," Josie said. "But I refuse to have my fate decided for me. I refuse to have these realities destroyed because of me!"  
  
"Josie, what did the clone say to you? What's gotten you so worked up?" Corrine asked, worry filling her voice. "You've been acting strangely ever since you two talked."  
  
Josie laughed thinking about it. "Do you want to know what that bitch told me? What my greater purpose is. I will die. I can't do anything about it. To stop the bleeding I will die."  
  
Corrine placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Josie, I'm so... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything. Just promise me, you won't do anything rash," she said. "I've made this choice purely by my own free will."  
  
"How are you doing—no, I don't want to know," Corrine stopped herself. "When do you plan on leaving?"  
  
"Now. I... I just wanted to tell you," Josie replied. "Wish me luck."  
  
"You don't need luck. I will see you again," Corrine told her sternly. "I just don't know when. If there's anything I can do though..."  
  
"I know, you'll do it," Josie finished off her friend's sentence. "That's why you're such a great friend. Just... you can keep everything together. Don't fall apart on me. And don't let anyone touch my things! They're staying right here. Oh, and my CDs and such, they're yours."  
  
Corrine shook her head. "I couldn't do that. They're yours and... and if you..."  
  
"If I didn't come back, they'd be yours. It wouldn't be disrespectful," Josie assured her. "I want you to have them."  
  
"But... But..." Corrine couldn't finish what she had started.  
  
"Goodbye. And don't tell anyone what I'm doing yet," Josie said softly. "I don't want anyone breathing down my back about dealing with Pearadyne."  
  
Josie embraced her friend briefly before she left taking nothing with her.  
  
Corrine ran to the science lab. If they could figure out how to set everything right, then maybe Josie wouldn't have to leave. She could stay and everything would be like it was. Nothing would be bad anymore.  
  
She ran into John standing outside the room with a mobile phone. His voice was hushed and filled with anger.  
  
"... I was told that this job was fine for me... I can handle this job... I was the job once remember... What did you say?" When he saw Corrine approaching, he ended the phone call. He didn't have time for this now. Le Infant teribble that's what Victor had called him.  
  
"Corrine, where's Josie?" John asked.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked again.  
  
"She's missing," Corrine lied. "I walked off, she said she had to get something and when I went back, she was gone."  
  
"That's just great," John muttered. "Vaughn, Josie, Josie-two and Mirror- Josie are all un-find-able. We really don't need this."  
  
"It's odd that you're referring to the science club as an us," Corrine said as they walked inside. "You were vehemently against the idea a few days ago."  
  
"A few days ago, I wasn't trying to stop realities from bleeding into each other," John countered. "Besides, I have reasons to be here."  
  
"Does it have anything to with you 'job?'" Corrine asked. She'd heard him!  
  
"Eh, job?" Marshall asked when they left the room.  
  
John simply smiled, and Corrine realized what he meant.  
  
"You weren't lying when you said your family was involved with Pearadyne," Corrine said to affirm what she already knew.  
  
Marshall caught on as well. "You just lied about who it was that worked for them. It's you."  
  
Lucas stared at John opened mouth. "You work at Pearadyne? How'd you land a job like that? Why'd you land a job like that?" He snickered. "Lose a bet?"  
  
"Go ahead, mock me," John snapped.  
  
"I believe he just did," Marshall said drolly, avoiding looking at Lucas. "How did you get this job?"  
  
John shook his head as if he was trying to forget. "There were many factors."  
  
"Great. Cryptic," Lucas said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, I don't know," Corrine said. "With the shadows he's standing in and the cryptic he's kind of cute in an annoying sort of a way." Of their looks she quickly added, "or... not."  
  
"Two of the factors were my families connection. My fathers brother, so my uncle and my older bother both worked there," John explained begrudgingly. "The other was my involvement in the past—and subsequent black mail when I discovered this."  
  
"You would have only been a baby," Marshall said.  
  
John nodded. "I would have been."  
  
Mirror-Lucas opened his eyes slowly. "What's happening?"  
  
"They're getting worse," Mirror-Vaughn noted. "We should just make the mirror-thingy... now... and how eloquent was that? Mirror-thingy..."  
  
"You're becoming more like regular Vaughn," Lucas told him. "That'll be fun for you."  
  
Marshall opened his mouth. "Even more competition over Josie, hey?" He laughed before it quickly petered out when he saw Corrine staring down at the ground and Lucas scowling at him.  
  
"Bite me," Lucas shouted at Marshall.  
  
"And things just get better and better. Grow up," Corrine said to them. "Fight after we've returned everything to normal. Or, you know, as normal as this school gets."  
  
"Personally, I don't see why we can't fight, I mean, can we even go any lower. Three Josie's are missing, Vaughn's missing—no doubt, he's with daddy—and then we have him being all cryptic-and tie-me-to-the-train-tracks- I-will-manipulate-the-Earth's-magentic-field-evil. Will us fighting really make it that much worse?" Marshall asked.  
  
Mirror-Vaughn sighed slightly. "Why do I have the feeling we have a lengthy exposition coming up..."  
  
Mirror-Lucas asked again. "What's happening?"  
  
"Don't bother," Mirror-Marshall muttered. "We... aren't important. They're to intertwined with their own lives."  
  
"Isn't that what you do? Get self-obsessed?" Mirror-Lucas asked.  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
John took a deep breath; he had something important to say. "Marshall, I'm not a good guy, as you've probably figured out by now... but I still want to help. And I can help. Not physically, that would put me at the top of Pearadyne's list of enemies. Not a smart thing to do. Besides, you people are the ones who need to help Josie. I've screwed too much up.  
  
"The thing is this place, in this room, with all of you, real and Mirror- people... in all the schools I have been to knowledge was considered bad. In all the places I've lived you had to work hard to get any knowledge. But here, the amount of knowledge, the collective intelligence it's amazing. Like a force. A hugely powerful, penetrating force.  
  
"And I can feel my mind opening up and letting this force in. Letting it in—as I'm sure all of you do—and letting it thrust into... and spurt knowledge... into... this sentence has ended up in an entirely different place to where it started." He finished quietly off everyone's looks.  
  
Lucas coughed—he was the only one to make a sound. Everyone else was too awkward to even look at each other. He looked at Marshall, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "I didn't know my knowledge was so... desirable... Is it?"  
  
Marshall just smiled.  
  
Reconciliation.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Marshall asked. "You've lied to us more than once. And now three Josie's are missing because of that and so is Vaughn."  
  
"You shouldn't trust me. But you have no choice," John told her. "You need to go into Pearadyne if you want to save any of the Josie's or Vaughn. I can get you in there."  
  
The three Mirror-counterparts were growing weaker. Soon it would begin to affect the real world counterparts as well. Unless they did what Mirror- Vaughn had suggested to Corrine earlier. They were sitting out of this discussion.  
  
"We could just go in. You know storm it," Lucas suggested.  
  
John burst into loud uncontrollable laughter. "Are you insane? You can't just John Wayne your way through this. It's lab. A top secret lab, well okay maybe not top secret, but it's still a lab—"  
  
"That's run by a really evil guy," Corrine put in.  
  
John looked at Corrine. "He's not evil. He's just been through a lot."  
  
"You're sticking up for him?" Marshall asked, getting accuse-y. "Why?"  
  
"I'm not sticking up for him," John bit out. "But... you can't just throw around evil all willy-nilly. Or jokey-ryhmey, for that matter."  
  
"We aren't throwing terms around... willy-nilly..." Corrine said quietly.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'm sorry," John conceded. "It doesn't change the fact that we don't know how to change things back to normal. I mean, none of you want to go through the coalescence, do you?"  
  
"No," all of those who would have to said in unison.  
  
"I thought so," John replied absently, the real thought on his mind was still on what Victor had said to him earlier: Le Infant teribble. 


	8. Hunger

Chapter 8 - Hunger  
  
Entering Pearadyne alone gave Josie some kind of sick thrill. She was allowed anywhere; no one tried to stop her. She was tempted to use this to her advantage. But, no, she had important things to do. One problem was that she was being thrown in a containment cell over night, just to make sure she could be trusted.  
  
"Vaughn!" She called out when she saw him on her way to the cell. "Vaughn, over here!"  
  
He didn't need to be called anymore, he ran over to her. "Josie, what are you doing here? Is this a sabotage thing? Did you come to sabotage Pearadyne to save the Mirror-people?"  
  
"No, I came here to run away," she replied. "Why are you here?"  
  
He avoided her eyes at first, and was tempted to lie. He fought the temptation. "I'm here to see an experiment. It'll be good."  
  
"Your dad has very strange bonding ideas," she said sarcastically.  
  
He laughed. "I know. Still, this one will be... different."  
  
She nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'm spending the night in a containment cell. You're dad and I still don't like or trust each other very much."  
  
"Oh my god, you're the test subject?" He asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Why?" This genuinely surprised him.  
  
"I need to be away from here. As in somewhere else," she replied. "I assume we'll be seeing each other tomorrow at the experiment?"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.  
  
"I'll get us some food, and then I'll meet you in there," Vaughn said. "And don't worry, all the security monitors and stuff will be off."  
  
About half and hour later, Josie sat in the containment cell, waiting for Vaughn to return with food and drink. She was regretting it already. There was no way she was going to deny that. She was regretting everything she'd down. Most of all agreeing to spend a day in the containment center so she could be kept under tabs. At least they'd shut off the security monitors for her.  
  
"I'm back," Vaughn announced entering the large room and handing her a bag filled with food. "We've got... pizza... what I think might be some kind of stir fry... and some chocolate."  
  
"I guess I'll take the pizza," Josie muttered grabbing a piece. "Why are you staying with me?"  
  
"I don't want you to get lonely," Vaughn told her gently. "I want to be with you, I mean, you're going. You're actually going tomorrow. Leaving. Probably forever. And I love you."  
  
She stopped chewing. "I know," she said swallowing. "I don't... I can't stay though. I can't do what Josie2 said I would, I'm to weak."  
  
Vaughn couldn't help but laugh. "You're not weak Josie."  
  
"I am! I'm weak, and... and pathetic! I'm going to leave you all because I'm scared, and I don't really want to!" She threw the pizza slice into the bag. "I'm never going to get do so much! I'm sixteen! I don't want a destiny! I don't want a greater purpose!  
  
"I... I'm never going to graduate, or go to university, or go holidaying around the world. I'll never get the chance to see everyone like Madison and Stew get their comeuppance. I won't... I'll never get you. It's so unfair—why? Why do I have to have the greater purpose? Why does fate have to screw me over? You all say your there for me but no one is. No one can help me. That's why I'm leaving. And a part of me doesn't care.  
  
"A part of me just wants you all to feel what I feel. The fear, the uncertainty. The pain. You will all get a chance at life. I won't.  
  
"I'm sixteen years old. I don't want to die." Here voice was suddenly very small.  
  
Vaughn held her close. "Living for now? That's what some people would do. They'd use this as an excuse to make some stupid choice, like commit a crime or do something immature, but you're not. You're strong. You never give up."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
He pulled her face close and looked directly into her eyes. "Fighting is hard. But it's what mankind does. It's what we always do. No matter how stupid it seems. No matter how petty, we fight. We never give up. So that's what we should do—fight."  
  
"Vaughn I can't."  
  
He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Of course you can. That's what I love about you."  
  
She pulled away slightly. "I can't do this."  
  
He didn't stop her.  
  
"I shouldn't. It's... I'd just be taking advantage of you."  
  
Vaughn took her hand and squeezed it slightly. "I don't care. Take a chance."  
  
She kicked the bag of food to the far end of the room. She leaned in close to Vaughn and placed her lips on his. He wrapped her in his arms and let the fire overtake them. While they kissed passionately, she moved her hands under his shirt and rubbed his back as the passion pushed them up against the wall.  
  
Josie deepened the kiss further, tears rolling down her cheek. He began to pull off Vaughn's shirt—  
  
"—Smash cut! Lucas yelled triumphantly. "That's what it is! I knew I'd heard it before. A smash cut is where someone who has been abducted—or experimented on—remembers nothing of the event. It's where they remember seconds before it, and then nothing until seconds after it."  
  
"And? How is that different to short term memory loss?" Corrine asked.  
  
"Because it's like a smash cut in a movie," Mirror-Lucas told her. "When you're directing something, when you cut to the next scene with no break, no time no warning it just happens half way through the action and immediately, in the next scene there is also action of some kind. Which is what happens when you have a smash cut memory."  
  
"Being in a school for the arts help, huh?" Corrine said, surprised Mirror- Lucas had said so much so un-Mirror-Lucas like.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Becoming more like him probably helped as well. I feel more inclined to act and save everyone. Especially Josie."  
  
John interrupted their discussion. "What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Lucas shrugged. "Not much. I just had something to prove to Marshall."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you were right," Marshall said unhappily.  
  
"That's good and all, but can we focus on how to return the realities to their rightful... realities?" John asked.  
  
"Destroy the power source of whatever's manipulating the wormhole," Mirror- Marshall said, barely audible. "If something's manipulating the wormhole, that's what's stopping us from being able to manipulate its energies ourselves to get back..."  
  
"So we go into Pearadyne and destroy it? Stealthily of course," Lucas asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"'I guess?'" Corrine parroted. "You guess? You should know! You're all pooh- pooh John Wayne pooh-pooh! And now you don't even have a way to get in."  
  
"Calm down Corrine," Mirror-Marshall said weakly. For some reason, he was worse than any of them. Of course, he'd had less contact with any of them thanks to Josie2. "It's not Solid Snake's fault."  
  
John froze when he was called this. "What do you know?"  
  
"Only what Josie-two told me," Mirror-Marshall assured him. "Something similar to Le infant teribble, I believe."  
  
"How does she know this?"  
  
"One of the superiors worked at Pearadyne," a female voice told him.  
  
Josie2.  
  
"What?!" They cried in unison.  
  
"One of the superiors worked at Pearadyne," she repeated, with no intent to be any less vague.  
  
"Which one?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know what gender they are. I never met them per se," Josie2 said slightly regretful as she left.  
  
Mirror-Josie looked in the mirror, staring at her reflection. Disgusted with herself. She'd become an imitation. She wasn't herself anymore. She was just a fake.  
  
She slumped forward her head leaning on the mirror. "If I'm not me, who am I?" She asked herself. "I can't do this. I can't just be a second string Josie. I need to do something..."  
  
Swiftly she turned away from the mirror and left the room. She had some searching to do. He helped Josie2 become what she was—admittedly, she was a sneaky, conniving, manipulative, somewhat skanky and depressing girl now—but she wasn't in anyone's shadow.  
  
Josie2 was her own person. Mirror-Josie wasn't anymore. This world had done more bad than good. But if she wasn't herself could she even go back to where she came from?  
  
"I hate this place."'  
  
She thought of Josie—the one she'd become like. The dominant personality of this world.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Josie2 found the Pearson residence empty. She wasn't surprised by this fact, but rather she was gladdened by it. Now she had a chance to find a way into Pearadyne with no interruptions. She headed straight for the den. The desk was covered in folders and papers.  
  
She looked over them closely.  
  
Nothing much, just papers that outlined Pearadyne's goals, PR advertisements, experiment data, profiles on the science club members, and experiment data from months before the explosion—but this was off the side. An unofficial experiment. These were the only records of it. Sarah Pearson had signed them. This was her experiment. Something off to the side of Pearadyne's real goals. Something that was involved with the explosion.  
  
She was about to skip over the document when she read the names of those involved.  
  
One name from the experiment caught here eye; John Angus.  
  
Josie2 slipped the documents in her bag. She searched for a few more minutes before she found what she was after. Design schematics. These were copies. They were dated.  
  
Her eyes went wide.  
  
This had been done before. Dimensional travel and manipulation. They were trying to pull a Farscape minus the space travel. Fifteen years ago. And it had failed.  
  
"Mankind is the only race capable of hating itself," she said as she pocketed them as well.  
  
The Janitor was surprised to see Mirror-Josie standing in the doorway. He quickly returned to his stony faced demeanor.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked the girl.  
  
"Fear. Self-loathing. Stupidity."  
  
He smiled bitterly. "Rather angry are you?"  
  
"You seem to know more than you're letting on," she commented. "What do you know about this fading identity bull."  
  
"You will continue to fade until you no longer exist as yourself. At all, you will cease to be. Simple as that," he replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. That isn't what I'm asking. Why? Why does it have to happen to me?" She asked. "I don't act like this! I don't wear these clothes!"  
  
The Janitor signaled to a chair. "Sit." A command, not an offer.  
  
"If I change, if I become her then I'm not me! Her thoughts, whims and desires are represented by both of us! What I was ceases to exist."  
  
"Because you become like Josie? That is an idealistic mistake," he told her angrily. "You are Josie. Your world exists as a compliment to this one. All of you, one and the same. A fraction of the other. Nothing more."  
  
"Nothing more?" She screamed. "How dare you!"  
  
"Are you ashamed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ashamed of losing your identity? Are you ashamed that this is the real you?" He asked.  
  
She stood up. "This is not the real me!"  
  
"When will you people realize, though, that it is," the Janitor said. "There are hundreds of truths. But each person has only one. They can deny it as much as they want, but it remains that—the truth."  
  
"This was a waste of time," she muttered. "I should never have come here."  
  
"You cannot stop it," he warned. "If you return to your reality you are merely extending the pain. Face it. Don't run away from it. Face it. Don't let the emptiness inherent in human souls overtake you."  
  
She said nothing and ran. 


	9. Evolution

[u]Chapter 9 - Evolution[/u]  
  
Morning came. Josie awoke slowly, and found herself in Vaughn's arms. It felt so warm. She noticed she was fully clothed and so was he—sans shirt—so she was glad they hadn't gotten sweaty. Not now.  
  
She started to slip out of his arms.  
  
"The sun rises and she disappears..." Vaughn commented trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Are you trying to flatter me?" Josie asked startled he was awake. "Because if you are it could use some work. Unless you're going to serenade me. That always makes a girl impressed."  
  
"Not a chance," he told her.  
  
"Come on, one song," she teased.  
  
"Maybe later," he replied, not to anxious to sing.  
  
Josie slipped out of his arms and bounced over to the containment cell door. "It's probably best nothing much happened last night. You're dad would probably have me dismembered."  
  
"You don't think he kept the security stuff off all night?" Vaughn queried.  
  
Josie stared it him with disbelief for a moment. "You do know your father don't you? Hates me. Wants you to stay away from me. You and I just stayed in a room. Alone. All night. Before I leave for god knows how long. And I—and Josie-two—have made it clear to him how we feel about you... You see where I'm going with this?"  
  
"I guess..." he trailed off. "Listen about last night, when you kissed me, I never felt like that before. Never. It was amazing."  
  
"Not now, Vaughn," Josie said eager to change the subject. "I really can't—"  
  
"Josie Trent? Come with me," a security guard interrupted their discussion.  
  
She glared daggers at him. "I'm busy."  
  
"Come now, Mr. Pearson has requested your presence," he said. "And yours Vaughn."  
  
Morning came all to quickly for the others. The entire night had been spent working on the Mirror-device and keeping an eye on the Mirror-selves. So far, they hadn't gone much further.  
  
"And it's finished!" Marshall said triumphantly.  
  
Lucas nodded giving it the final look over.  
  
"It looks fine, Lucas," Mirror-Vaughn said. "It... Sorry, just got a little dizzy... it looks like it will work fine as long as the wormhole manipulation is stopped when we use it."  
  
Concern filled Corrine's eyes. "You sure you don't want to sit down?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think because Vaughn and I—real Vaughn—had more contact than anyone our specific energy fields wave patterns were able to thrive off each other... and thus, no sickness for me!" He explained.  
  
"No, just more Vaughn-ness," Marshall whispered to Lucas.  
  
Lucas snickered slightly.  
  
"Are you all ready?" John asked impatiently. "We really do need to go soon. Despite our lack of any kind of Josie—"  
  
"You have me. I'm a kind of Josie," Josie2 interrupted.  
  
John glared at her for interrupting. "Let me rephrase that. Any kind of sane Josie... we need to get with the Assembling."  
  
"We're not the Avengers though," Corrine muttered. "I did not just get that reference."  
  
"Anyway, we need a bit more information. Just a bit on what this thing is," John continued.  
  
Josie2 went to laugh, but caught herself. "You don't know? You work for Pearadyne. You're family has history there. You're planning to lead some kind of junior Rogue Squadron down there. And you don't know what you're doing?"  
  
"That's why you're still here," John told her, his tone belying his docile face.  
  
"Are you going to pump me for information?" Josie asked teasingly.  
  
"And I would pump you for what other reason?" John countered sourly. "Oh."  
  
Josie2 gave him a I'm-not-afraid look and licked her lips. "Is there anyone else you want to pump in this room... for information?" She looked at everyone from Marshall to John and back around the room again.  
  
"We are getting so far off track the track is in another time zone," Lucas said interrupting Josie2. "And I don't want any kind of help from you. After what you said."  
  
"But you're stronger for it aren't you?" Josie2 asked. "You've bounced back stronger than ever. Like a Saiya-jin. Ooh, classy."  
  
"You never tire of hearing yourself talk do you?" Lucas asked yawning.  
  
Josie2 was impressed. They were all stronger than she thought they would be. Her plans had had to change to combat the Superiors lack of decision making, but together, they might make an even better distraction. If only she could convince John to leave with the Mirror-people. Or her.  
  
"This is all the information you'll need," Josie said pulling the blueprints out of her bag. "And here's something ever. For your eyes only, Bond."  
  
"What is this—God no..." He trailed off. "Thank you."  
  
She shrugged. "Don't think I'm going to be charitable like that again. I took pity on you."  
  
Lucas tried to get a peek at the sheet by standing on his chair and leaning over. He kept leaning further until he fell straight into John and Josie2.  
  
"Ow, Ow, OW!" Lucas said loudly as he stood up clutching his head.  
  
"You idiot," John and Josie2 snarled in unison.  
  
"It doesn't concern you," John told him. "You're a child, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Josie gave a lop sided smirk and nodded in agreement. "None of you understand what we've been through. Me and Solid Snake here, we've grown above all of you."  
  
"You keep calling him Solid Snake! Why?" Marshall asked confused and sick of hearing it. "Is he a clone like you or something? Or a freakily gifted stealth guy?"  
  
"Neither," John said before Josie2 could open her mouth. "I'm neither and can we please drop this now before the Mirror-people die and Pearadyne kicks our arses. Literally. Now can we please focus on Pearadyne!"  
  
"We've got the Mirror-thing done," Marshall reiterated. "Remember, it took us all night? And now we're all incredibly tired? So, shouldn't we take what we have and head into—"  
  
"No," Lucas said outright. "We need more time. We need... stratagems... and, and... maps and stuff..."  
  
Josie2 muttered something under her breath and threw down some more papers on the table. "I hate this, you're all so... nice and supportive... you know that none of you can pull this off? You're not warriors. You're kittens."  
  
"I resent on the basis that cats suck," Marshall said angrily. He turned to Lucas. "We don't need any of that. We've got what we need. We should go."  
  
"I concur," John said. "The longer we hang around here, the less time we will have to get the Mirror-selves back to their world."  
  
Mirror-Marshall started coughing. "I think we should all go. [i]Now[/i]."  
  
Corrine placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He batted it away.  
  
"I can't have this. I want it... but I can't. There's something..." He trailed off shaking his head. "I don't know how to make it up to you."  
  
Corrine held her hand close. "I'm not going back with you?"  
  
He was unsure if this was a question or not. "No. You need to stay here." He glowered at Marshall. You...  
  
Josie was bored. She didn't care how Victor's machine or experiment or whatever he wanted to call it worked. As long as it did. She feigned interest long enough though, and soon enough, they were nearing the end of the setup.  
  
"And that brings us to the first test," Victor said. "Miss Trent."  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
"Then, it will be your turn," he finished.  
  
She let out a small breath in relief.  
  
Vaughn leaned in close. "You're not afraid are you? Because if you are I'll help you get out of here." He paused slightly. "Last night, just holding you was the best night of my life. Don't forget that."  
  
The words sunk in, and she tensed up. [i]Not now![/i] She though to herself. [i]I don't need this now; it'll make things too hard[/i].  
  
"No, I'm fine," she muttered, quickly moving away from him. "I'm just wondering what will happen. I mean, I know my entire being gets swapped—I go elsewhere and I escape. But, how do we know I won't just be deconstructed on a sub atomic level? I could be reconstructed into any form you father chooses! I'd be his golem. Only not made of clay."  
  
"Josie, that won't happen," Vaughn reassured her, following her willingly. "If he did that, it might put his plan in the zone of not good. He doesn't want that."  
  
Josie didn't say anything. She didn't even look at Vaughn. Despite how much she wanted to be back in his arms and telling him everything.  
  
Josie2 opted to find Mirror-Josie and the Janitor before she came down to find her grisly death waiting for her. John cocked an eyebrow when she said this but didn't say anything. Chances were, someone would die.  
  
They were all dreading what would happened in Pearadyne.  
  
Except John.  
  
He smiled cockily as they entered the building he flashed his security card. Entered with everyone else following with no hassles and then stopped suddenly.  
  
"This is where you get off," he said almost apologetically.  
  
Mirror-Vaughn was the first one to react. "You played us?" He yelled.  
  
Letting the rage take over he grabbed John by the front of the shirt as he pressed down on a remote-button-looking mechanism. Balling his hand into a fist, Mirror-Vaughn thrust it into the side of Vaughn's face, slamming him down onto the ground.  
  
"I'm the best actor in the world," he muttered spitting some blood on the floor as security surrounded them. "What can I say?"  
  
Mirror-Marshall started to run despite John's warnings, and ended up on the ground winded for his trouble. Mirror-Lucas went along peacefully and Mirror-Vaughn had to be torn of the bruised and battered John. The Mirror- selves were quickly restrained and dragged away.  
  
"Make sure they can't escape the containment cells!" John called after security, before he turned his attention to the remaining three. "Sorry, but that had to happen. Just be thankful I didn't smash our little contraption."  
  
"Why?" Lucas asked trying to get his head around it all. "We trusted you. Again. And you just throw it away?"  
  
"Life's a bitch, huh?" He said. "Sorry about the cliché."  
  
John started walking away. "It had to be done. I benefit so much more from having Victor Pearson succeed in his goals than I do from having you succeed. I... I'm aware that I have issues regarding success."  
  
"Good for you," Marshall said as he walked alongside John. He wasn't going to let him get away. "But do you think you could not betray us for a second and listen to what we have to say?"  
  
John thought for a moment as he stopped in front of a door. He slid his card in the slot and opened it. "Uh, no."  
  
"Uh, you're a prick," Lucas said when he motioned for everyone to follow him.  
  
Josie walked up to the receptionist/security guard at the entrance to the restricted area. She slowed down the closer she got to him, with Mirror- Josie close behind her.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Pearson," she said. "I have an appointment with him. It was set up by John Angus—he works here—and I was running a little bit late."  
  
He wasn't buying it.  
  
"God, I suck at undercover," Josie2 muttered as she pulled out the M-9 tranquilizer pistol again. "Open the door and let me in. Victor Pearson will want to see me."  
  
The guard didn't move.  
  
Mirror-Josie was bored. She didn't even attempt to hide it. "Why don't you use the security card the Superiors gave you?"  
  
"Because Josie—" Josie2 stopped herself. She'd called her Josie instead of Mirror-Josie, as she'd been calling her since they met.  
  
She tried to ignore what the clone had said. "What about the Janitors? They only disabled yours. And I have his here."  
  
"You stole it from him?"  
  
"Why not? Josie stole who I was," she replied tartly.  
  
"Alright scan it then," Josie2 replied.  
  
Mirror-Josie wiped a tear away subtly as she grabbed the card from her pocket and opened the door. They stepped through and straight into Vaughn.  
  
"It's about time," he said as he took Josie2's hand. 


	10. Burn

[u]Chapter 10 - Burn[/u]  
  
Now everyone stood assembled in the room, watching Josie get hooked up to an impressive looking machine. And her Chi Gong ball floating in a container—attached to that was the area the wormhole was being manipulated and siphoned to. It all looks very post-modern in a big budget science fiction film kind of way.  
  
Every time someone made a protest about Josie doing this, she quickly quieted them with that fact that it was her choice.  
  
"I don't want to look, but my eyes refuse to look away," Lucas said out loud to himself. "Stupid eyes."  
  
Vaughn came in the door, just as the final preparations were being made. It was time to being.  
  
"Here you go, dad," he said as he pulled Josie2 and Mirror-Josie through the door.  
  
"Why are they here?" Victor asked harshly. "I told you to take them to the containment center."  
  
Vaughn shrugged lightly, defiance filling his eyes. He pushed Josie2 to where John was standing and held Mirror-Josie next to him. She wasn't going anywhere. Lucas glared at Victor as he activated the machine. It was beginning.  
  
"When will I get the information?" John asked impatiently.  
  
"Later," Victor replied, bored with John's whining. "Ms. Trent, you will feel a slight amount of pain."  
  
Josie shot him a dark look. "Thanks for the—"  
  
The piercing pain that ran down her back stopped her from saying anything else. Electricity coursed down her body, energy tore her apart inside. Her breaths were shallow as the pupils in her eyes disappeared.  
  
[i]These are my...  
  
Get out of my mind!  
  
Stop it!  
  
Leave me alone!  
  
You're raping my mind![/i]  
  
Josie's eyes were wide with pain, as her deepest fears were being exploited in her mind. This wasn't just a simple transporter. The subject had to be imprinted first, so they could be exchanged or retrieved.  
  
Lucas spun around to face John. "What the hell kind of machine is this?" He yelled at the new player. "What have you gotten us into?"  
  
John pulled him close. "I didn't pull you into anything, Lucas. Let me remind you that all this was going to explode in your face for a long time!"  
  
Lucas swung his fist at him. John ducked and drove a punch into his stomach. He pushed the smaller boy on to the ground, and looked down on him.  
  
"Understand?" He asked. "That is why you fail."  
  
Coughing, Lucas clutched his side and got up to his feet with the help of Marshall. Fighting what his impulses screamed, Lucas turned his attention back to Josie.  
  
[i]These were.  
  
They're not.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I know you[/i].  
  
Despite the pain and the noise, Josie formulated some words: "These... aren't... mine... This... isn't me! It's—Oh god!"  
  
A twisted smile crossed Victor's face as he breathed out heavily with relief. Soon it would be over. He would be happy.  
  
"Dad," Vaughn said not moving an inch. "What's she talking about?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Marshall looked Lucas directly in the face. He could tell by the fidgeting Lucas was prepared to do anything he could. "No you can't do that. They'll get you."  
  
"But I have to do something," he pleaded. "Prove to her that I..."  
  
"Others love you. Not just her," Marshall said adamantly.  
  
[i]Now or never[/i], John thought as he looked at everyone, and then focused his eyes back on Josie. He couldn't stand this anymore. Slowly he dug his hand into his back pocket. He pulled out a gun and raised it at Victor.  
  
"What do you thinks happening?" Mirror-Vaughn asked the other two, looking directly into the security-camera.  
  
"Lucas and Marshall," Mirror-Marshall murmured. "There's something going on there."  
  
Mirror-Vaughn sighed. "No, not the inner workings of the science club, what's happening with everyone. Now. Where ever they were sent to by John," he replied pushing up his glasses. "We need to get out of here."  
  
Mirror-Lucas half-turned. "And how do propose we do that?"  
  
"Deus-ex machina?" Mirror-Vaughn offered.  
  
The door slid open quietly as the lights shut off.  
  
"You were saying?" Mirror-Lucas asked amused, as the three moved out of the room.  
  
Mirror-Lucas and Mirror-Vaughn headed towards where they assumed everyone else was. Mirror-Marshall wasn't about to. He stopped suddenly and gestured back towards the entrance. Mirror-Lucas glanced at Mirror-Vaughn. He shrugged slightly, and walked back to Mirror-Marshall.  
  
"Are you coming?" The moody Mirror-person asked.  
  
Mirror-Vaughn shook his head. "No. We need to see what they're doing."  
  
"Fine, we'll see you back in our reality," Mirror-Marshall said regretfully. "Don't get killed now."  
  
Mirror-Marshall turned away and walked off gradually with Mirror-Lucas trailing behind him. A pained expression crossed Mirror-Vaughn's face as he headed north—maybe south, he wasn't exactly sure being underground and all—swallowing hard at his lack of defenses or plan of any kind.  
  
Swinging his gun away from Victor's head, John unloaded the clip of the gun into the various mechanical and technological implements around the room, shutting off all the power and providing a large distraction. He threw Josie2 to the floor in the confusion and grabbed the folder with his name and '[i]Le enfant terrible[/i]' attached next to it and swept out of the room majestically, a proud smile on his face.  
  
Mirror-Josie began to unattatch Josie from the main machine as the backup generator kicked in. As she was helped up, Josie pushed away from her Mirror-self and tore the Chi Gong from it's casing. She stood in front of the dissolving wormhole, and held it high above her head.  
  
"Victor!" She cried. "You can't play with peoples lives this way!"  
  
Victor wasn't listening. "It's all gone..."  
  
"Dad?" Vaughn asked softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I've lost everything..." He looked up to face Josie2. "[i]You[/i]! You've done this, ruined everything."  
  
She shook her head. "This isn't my fault. It'd be hers if anyone's," she said pointing to Josie.  
  
"No," he murmured, the quiet vehemence in his voice sent a chill down Josie2's spine. "No, it's not her fault. Man's only protection is science."  
  
Vaughn backed away from the Victor and Josie2 stare down and sent Corrine and Marshall after the Mirror-selves.  
  
"We'll find them and bring them back here. Unconscious if we have to," Marshall promised.  
  
Corrine was less sure about going alone with Marshall. "I don't think I should, I mean... I can't."  
  
"Corrine, this is not about you," Vaughn warned her. "Mope later!"  
  
She looked away.  
  
Marshall went to grab her arm, retracting it quickly when he thought about it.  
  
While they were leaving Mirror-Josie, acting on impulse slammed into Josie as hard as she could. Josie slipped, slightly, trying to regain her balance as she dropped the Chi Gong ball behind her. Marshall and Corrine turned back into the room—it was too risky to leave now.  
  
"No!" Victor cried. "I will not give in! I won't!"  
  
The ball vanished through the wormhole before he could reach it. Josie couldn't regain her balance so she grabbed Mirror-Josie by the wrist and dragged her down with her.  
  
Vaughn and Lucas ran towards her—but to no avail. They were gone as quickly as the ball. Vaughn froze, he felt like throwing up he tried to get to the wormhole by himself. Lucas held him back, while fighting his own urges and the tears welling up inside.  
  
Josie2 felt the pain they were feeling, only on a different level. Nonetheless, she left the room silently, running into Mirror-Vaughn on her way out, and dragging him away with her.  
  
Without warning, the wormhole let out a blast of energy. It hit everyone. Nothing moved. Fade to black. 


	11. Finale

[u]Finale - Full of grace[/u]  
  
Josie opened her eyes slowly. It was dark outside. No one else was in the room with her. Her eyes focused and she realised it was her room. Her joints felt stiff as she tried to move, but she wasn't about to give in. She forced herself off the bed and threw open her travel bag.  
  
[i]Sorry[/i].  
  
When she had packed enough to last her she was about to leave the room—until a letter sitting on the desk caught her eye. She grabbed it tearing it open. Corrine addressed it to her, just in case she didn't wake up, no doubt.  
  
[i]Josie,  
  
I'm not sure what to even say here. You've been out of it for three days straight. Everyone's been on edge since it happened. Vaughn and Lucas are okay, a little distraught that you're not awake. I'm still not speaking to Marshall—it's just to hard...[/i]  
  
She couldn't read anymore, she folded it up and slipped it in her back pocket. She glanced around the room sadly, biting her lower lip slightly. After all this time, this is how it was going to end. She shook the emotion and the pain away, and opened the door, making sure no one was around. She jogged down the hall past the other dorms.  
  
Vaughn walked towards Josie's room slowly, hoping that she would finally be awake. He heard the footsteps echoing and followed them, catching a fleeting glimpse of Josie. Wide eyed, he stopped in front of Lucas and Marshall's room. He stopped himself from opening the door when he heard them talking.  
  
"It doesn't bend that way, Marshall," Lucas complained.  
  
Marshall sighed. "Keep trying, it will work! And it'll be really fun!"  
  
"It's kind of hurting though," Lucas bit out. "Owowowowow! No that's it! It won't go in there!"  
  
Vaughn—trying hard not to laugh—tore open the door, and walked in avoiding looking at the boys and grabbed Lucas by the back of the shirt and dragged him out of the room in front of a stunned Marshall.  
  
"You can finish doing that later," Vaughn whispered harshly.  
  
"What?" Lucas asked confused.  
  
"It's Josie!" Vaughn replied running down the hall after her.  
  
They found her boarding a bus just near the school. Tired and out of breath they had to stop. She knew they were there, she felt it. But she didn't turn to them, not even when Vaughn called out to her. She boarded the bus faster and took a seat towards the back.  
  
Lucas fell to his knees right there and the bus pulled away. Vaughn started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh god," he murmured his words barely audible. "She's gone. She's... We've lost her."  
  
Lucas fumed at this. "No! She's not gone! You don't just say that!"  
  
He swung his fist half-heartedly at Vaughn, who moved to the side and grabbed Lucas as he fell. He embraced his friend. This was too much.  
  
Josie looked outside as the bus sped up, taking her away from her life at the school, her friends, the strange days, the clones and the alternate selves. That was all behind her now.  
  
She slid the letter out of her pocket and continued reading.  
  
[i]... Everything will be so different when you wake up—and this hurts me to just write it—if you do. It's all changed. John disappeared completely. So did Mirror-Josie. But Josie2 returned with the Mirror-selves. Despite Mirror-Marshall's protests. I wanted to go. We made up, but he wouldn't let me. Josie, I love you know that right? Listen to me...[/i]  
  
Josie stopped reading for a moment as her tears began to smudge the words. She looked out the window again, this time she put her hands on the window—and felt a dagger in her heart. She had no reflection.  
  
The sun was rising. She didn't know how much time had actually passed.  
  
[i]It's better this way[/i].  
  
Fin. 


End file.
